Angel Eyes
by BearKat13
Summary: Male Rachel! Rayden Berry has just returned to Lima after living three years in New York. Join him as he attends McKinley with his sister and falls for the Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To those of you who are wanting the sequel to Twin Terrors, it'll be up sometime within the next month. I'm kind of drawing a blank for it and this story won't leave my head and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know if I should continue it or not. Also there will be some Finn bashing, but nothing to drastic.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, cause if it were it wouldn't piss me** **off.**_

"Boo!" I shout behind my sister, making her shriek and jump about a mile and a half in the air, and causing her to drop the sandwich she was making onto the floor. She turns around while spitting out a mixture of spanish and english curses with a glare that would send any sane person running for the hills. I just smirk as her glare slides from her face and a look full of disbelief settles. She takes all of five seconds before she's shrieking again, this time in happiness and excitement, and throwing herself into my arms.

"Oh my god! Rayden! What are you doing here?!" she shouts into my ear, causing me to recoil from the sound. I just squeeze her tighter for a moment before pulling out of the hug and sitting at the kitchen table.

"We're back," I tell her with a shrug, a huge grin plastered on my face. Which I need to shave cause my facial hair's getting a little to long for my tastes.

"Wait like back, back?" she asks me, trying to hold in her hope and excitement. I nod and she mimics me before speaking again. "As in you and your dads are living here again and you'll be attending my school on monday?"

"Yes Santana. We're back and I already made my dads promise me that we're not going anywhere until I graduate. I mean don't get me wrong I love New York and I plan on moving back to be on Broadway as soon as school's over, but I missed you guys," I tell her in one breath. Santana's smile is splitting her face as she plops down into my lap and throws her arms around me again.

"Good Ray cause Mami, Rigo, Aria, and I missed you like crazy," she says into my chest. I just hold onto her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I question a few minutes later as Santana gets up and begins to make another sandwich.

"Mami and Ari are at the grocery store, Rigo's over at his friends house, and my Papi's at work," Santana answers. "Hey you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah please. You know how I like it," I tell her before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

As I'm washing my hands I take the time to study my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I'm around 5' 8", I have light brown eyes, lightish brown hair that's pretty shaggy at the moment, and a biggish nose that works with my facial features. I finally walk out of the bathroom after drying my hands, and I hear voices and the rustling of plastic bags before I reach the kitchen. I quickly turn around and sneak back to the bathroom, pulling out my phone to text Santana.

**To Tiny: Do they know I'm here?**

** From Tiny: No ddnt tell em. Fig u wld wnt 2.**

I scowl at her poor use of grammar before grinning and sneaking back towards the kitchen. I pocket my phone quickly and see that both my baby sister and my mom have their backs to me. I hear Ari talking to Santi about something that Mami ended up buying her at the store, and I see my mom rooting through the plastic bags containing the recently purchased food.

"Mami how many times do I have to tell you that those bags are detrimental to our environments health?" I playfully scold her from the doorway. She spins around immediately, her hand placed over her heart, and stares at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ray!" Aria shouts as she scramble from the table and tackles my legs into a hug. I pick her up and hug her as she squeezes me around my neck.

"Hola Mami," I greet my mom again as I set Aria back on the ground. As soon as Aria's out of the way my mom throws her arms around me and proceeds to try and squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh mijo. I've missed you so so much," she mumbles into my chest, tears soaking into my shirt.

"I missed you too ma, but don't worry cause I'm not going anywhere until after graduation," I reassure her.

She finally pulls away after a few minutes and turns back to the groceries with a smile. I try and help her but she just swats my hands away and makes a shooing motion, causing me to retreat to the table across from Aria and Santi. Santana pushes my sandwich towards me and I start eating, listening to Mami and Santana bicker and just enjoying being around them again.

* * *

Mami and RJ end up inviting my dads over for dinner that night so now everyone's gathered around the table and I can't wait to dig into my Mami's cooking. As soon as I get the go ahead I start piling everything with in reach on my plate, Rigo copying my every move.

"I'm so glad you've decided to move back. Just seeing Ray a couple of months during the summer and during some holidays just wasn't cutting it," Mami tells my dads.

"Which is exactly why we decided to come back," my Dad, Leroy, answers with a smile.

"Yes, we saw how upset Ray always became when y'all had to separate again, and Ray wasn't the only ones missing you guys, so now we're back," my Papi, Hiram, says.

I tune out the rest of their conversations to just stare around the table and think about my family. It's in no way what-so-ever a traditional family, what with my dads asking their best friend Maria Sanchez, my mom, to have a baby for them, her saying yes, and then me being born on February 5th. She was supposed to be in my life only as an aunt, but once my dads saw the connection she had with me and how much she already loved me they couldn't do that to her. They allowed her to stay in my life as my mom, but they had full custody of me.

Not even two months later she became pregnant with Santana and ended up having her not even eight months later on October 30th. She was pre-mature and everyone, including my dads, were afriad she wasn't going to make it. She did and Mami ended up marrying Santana's father Rodrigo Allen Lopez Jr., A.K.A. RJ, afterwards and the rest is history. My dads always stayed close to them so I could grow up knowing my younger sister and my mother. My mom had Rodrigo Allen Lopez III, A.K.A. Rigo, four years later, and then she had my baby sister Aria Jaedan Lopez four years after Rigo.

Three years ago, when I was thirteen, my Abuela on my Papi's side got sick so we ended up moving to New York so my dads could help take care of her. She ended up dying a year later but my dads thought it'd be a good idea to stay there for a while longer, and now we're finally back.

"Rayden!" RJ screams across the table, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Si?" I ask and at his amused and confused look I explain. "Sorry I was kinda lost in thought," I apologize sheepishly.

"It's fine kiddo, I was just asking if you're excited to start school and see your old friends again?" RJ asks with a small smile.

"Yeah I am actually. From what Santi says that schools a nightmare, but I can't wait to turn it into my bit-," At the stern stares and eyebrow raises from every adult at the table I cut myself off and backtrack quickly, "I mean I can't wait to see if what she says holds any merit."

"That's better," Dad tells me while Santana scoffs and the other three adults nod in agreement.

* * *

It's now sunday morning and I'm lounging around my house in my boxers and no shirt, eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons. I set my empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and begin to doze off when the sound of my front door opening tells me someone's here. I know for a fact it's not my dads, because they just left like an hour ago, so it has to be Santana.

"Wow Santi you're brother got hot," I hear a vaguely familiar voice say somewhere from my right. I simply smirk but keep my eyes closed.

"Please don't inflate his ego Britt, cause the damn thing's bigger then mine," Santana says before smacking me in the face with a pillow. I growl at her but otherwise ignore her. "Wake up puta and go get dressed, we're going to the mall" she orders me before smacking me in the face with the pillow again.

"Fine pendejo," I murmur as I stand up and grab my glasses from the table. "Hola Brittany, it's great to see you again," I say to her as I pass her. She pulls me into a hug so I hug back for a few seconds before letting go and sprinting upstairs and into my room.

I pull on a simple pair of black cargo shorts and a white v-neck before slipping on a pair of chanclas. I slip on my glasses, cause I'm too lazy to put in my contacts, brush my hair, and grab my wallet and keys before heading back downstairs.

"Ok that would be extremely hot if you weren'y my sister, but since you are I now have to go and gouge my eyes out," I comment upon seeing Brittany and Santana making out on my couch.

"Whatever bitch you know we're hot," Santana tells me with an eyeroll as Brittany helps her up from the couch.

"Well I know Brittany is, but you...well...Na I just can't see it," I tease. She slaps me on the back of the head as she passes me and Brittany follows.

"Thanks and you're hot too, but S is way hotter," B says as she passes by and heads outside. I just chuckle to myself as I follow them both and hop into Santana's car after locking my door.

"Wow this place is smaller then I remember," I say more to myself then the other two as we walk into the Lima mall.

"Yeah well that's because the last time you were here we were in the six grade," Santi says from my right, her hand intertwined with Brittany's.

"That's true. So what are we doing?" I ask carefully. I have nothing against shopping but shopping with Santana's kinda scary.

"I wanna see that new movie The Lorax, so Santana said that's what we're doing first," Brittany informs me as we head towards the theater.

"Sounds good," I say with a nod.

Santana informs me of everything I'm going to need to know for tomorrow while we wait in all of the lines and for the movie to start, and by the time the opening credits are rolling I think I've got the gist of it. I definitely don't like it and there's no way in hell I'm going along with it, but I've got the gist of it. It's like I was saying friday night at dinner, I'm going to make that school my bitch.

After the movie's over we head over to the food court to grab some lunch and as we're eating I decide to voice my thoughts on McKinely.

"Your school sounds so fucked up it's insane," I say after I swallow my mouthful of burger.

"Yeah I know, but that's how it is," Santana says with a shrug.

"You're in the Glee Club right?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah?" Santana answers hesitantly because of my tone.

"And they still get bullied?" I question incredulously.

"Well yeah," Santana answers like it's obvious, "I mean the only reason we're in that stupid club is because our coach is using us as spies." Brittany just stares down at her food with a frown.

"Uh huh, sure it is Santi," I say, disbelief coating my tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asks me defensively.

"It means can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't enjoy being in that club?" I challenge her. She just glares at me for a minute straight, me matching her glare, before she finally gives in and shakes her head. "That's what I thought," I tell her smugly.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do about them getting bullied? They're losers," she asks me, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Oh I don't know, you can maybe try and befriend them. Or hey here's an idea, put a stop to the bullying they receive," I tell her in mock thought.

"Look I would Ray, really," she adds at my skeptical look, "but it's hard enough to keep those culos in line already because I'm gay. I can't do anything to jeopardize my position at the top because I have to keep Britt safe," she tries to explain, her eyes pleading for me to understand. And I do understand. I understand wanting to keep the ones you love safe no matter the cost.

"I understand Santi," I say and I hear her release a relieved breath, "_but _you and Britt have me now and I _can and_ _will _protect you both. I'm not going to hold whatever you decide against you, but at the same time I'm not going to just sit around while poor defenseless kids get bullied." She looks uncertain once I'm finished speaking and it's tense and silent for a few moments before Britt breaks it.

"S can we get ice cream?" she asks eagerly, huge grin firmly in place. We both laugh, thankful for the distraction, and stand up to throw our trash away and go get ice cream.

**So there it is. First chapter. Please review and let me know whether or not I should continue please. Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all of the people who are now reading, reviewing, following, and/of favoriting this story. It really means a lot. Please review and leave your thoughts. Enjoy = ) **

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mines**_

Like I figured, shopping with Santana was _hell_, but I did manage to get a few new outfits out of it. As I walk out of my bathroom, that's connected to my room, with a towel around my waist I jump about a foot in the air. I clutch my towel in one hand, so it doesn't slip, and my chest with the other, cause it feels like I'm fixing to have a heart attack.

"Damn it Santi!" I gasp out when I'm able. She laughs from her spot on my bed, which was empty earlier, and I scowl at her, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers. I slip them on under my towel before letting it drop and walking into my closet.

"Hurry up before we're late," she calls out. I just roll my eyes and continue rooting through my clothes. I finally decide on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple v-neck, a black vest, my purple and white high top Jordans, and my checkered seatbelt belt.

"Just chill we're not gonna be late," I tell her as I walk out of my closet fully dressed.

"It's about damn time you shaved that crap off your face," Santana says as she watches me change out my tongue ring. I rub my, now freshly shaved, face self-consciously for a second before flipping her off and putting in my gauges.

"Lets go," I order her after I brush my hair and grab my wallet and keys. She rolls her eyes at me but follows me down the stairs. "Adios!" I call to my dads as I walk into the garage. I climb into my new F-150, which is customized, and start the engine, waiting for Santana to climb in and for the garage door to open.

As soon as Santana shuts her door I'm peeling out of the driveway and towards Brittany's house. We ride in a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the radio. As we pull into Britt's driveway Santana hops out as the Pierces front door opens and Brittany runs out. They share a quick kiss, which I look away from, before Santana opens the passenger's door for Britt and climbs into the back after.

"Hey Ray!" Britt greets me cheerfully.

"Hi Britt," I greet back, as cheery as I can at 7:15 in the morning. I then head towards the Lima Bean to get my caffeine fix so I don't kill anyone today. Well no that's a lie, I might still kill someone, but with caffeine in my system it lessens the chance.

* * *

As we're waiting in line for our coffee I finally comprehend what the two cheerleaders are wearing and furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Santi questions at my confused look.

"Why are y'all wearing your cheer uniforms? I thought those were only worn on game day?" I ask.

"Nope. Our coach is insane, so she makes us wear them all day everyday," Britt explains as Santana orders her coffee. I order next followed by Britt and pay before they have the chance. "Thanks Ray-Ray."

"Yeah thanks bro," Santi says before moving out of the way of the other people. Britt and I follow her and stand off to the side to wait for our coffees.

"It's not a problem, but what do you mean your coach is crazy?" I ask curiously.

"Chicks batshit insane. It's hard to explain but you'll see what we mean soon," Santi tells me. I stare at her, trying to figure out if she's serious, until our coffees are ready and we head back to my truck.

"Santi why do you have an extra coffee?" I ask as I pull out of the Lima Bean lot. It seems like that's all I'm doing this morning is asking questions.

"Oh that's Quinn's. It's Tana's turn to bring the coffee," Britt explains, although now I'm left with even more questions.

"Quinn's our best friend, head cheerleader, and one third of the Unholy Trinity. We each take turns buying coffee on school days, and seeing as Quinn bought it on the last day of school it's my turn now," Santana tells me, answering my unasked questions.

"Ok," I say easily, before we sing along to the radio for the rest of the drive to school.

* * *

Wow this place is a fucking dump. "Wow Santi this place is a dump," I say as I park my truck, voicing the thoughts I had not even five seconds earlier.

"Yeah I know," Santana says before hopping out of my truck and opening Britt's door. I follow them after taking a couple of seconds to look around the outside of the school. I see a group of jocks holding Big Gulps, another group of jocks surrounding a few nerds that are covered in slushie, and oh lookie there! _Another _group of jocks throwing kids into the dumpsters.

"Me and this school's not going to get along," I inform the Cheerios as we walk into the school.

"Yeah I figured, but try not to get suspended on the first day por favor. Mami will be a nightmare if that happens," she tells me, linking pinkies with Britt. "We're going to go find Quinn, but we'll see you later. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Santi I'll be fine. I'm a big boy, and I promise to _try_ not to get suspended today," I tell her with a smirk, before kissing the top of her head and Brittany's cheek, and walking in the direction I know my locker to be.

I'm at my locker, shoving my unneeded items into it when I see the familiar face of my best friend. I watch him glide down the hallway, Big Gulp in his hand, before he sets his sights on a girl and heads her way. I know what's fixing to happen so I call out to him to distract him from the girl who looks terrified.

"Noah!" He swings his head around, looking for the person who dares to call him that, before he sees me standing at my locker and he beams. He quickly forgets about the girl and makes his way towards me instead.

"Jewbro! Dude what are you doing here!" Noah exclaims in happiness as he bumps the fist I'm holding out.

"I moved back about a week ago. I would've called you up to chill, but I had to settle in and and spend time with the fam," I explain, my grin matching his.

"That's awesome bro. Now we get to have our bro nights again," he says excitedly. I'm fixing to reply when I hear Santana laugh and see her behind Noah.

"Calm down Puck. You look like you're fixing to pee your pants," Santi teases him.

"Exactly like you when I scared the hell out of you on friday?" I ask her before Noah can make a comeback. She scowls at me before crossing her arms across her chest.

I'm fixing to say more but an angelic laugh brings my attention to the new person standing beside my sister. She's literally the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and as I meet her eyes for the first time, her amazingly beautiful hazel eyes that remind me of an angels, I stop breathing. For some reason I can't look away and I feel this insane want. I say insane want because it's not a want I'm used to. Wanting to bed hot chicks I'm used to, which I end up doing cause I'm a beast, but that's not what this is. I actually want to get to know her. I want to take her out and get to know her. I can sense that there's more to her then what meets the eye and I want to discover what that more is. That's never happened to me before and I don't know what to think.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the arrival of a giant. He bends down and pecks the beautiful girl on the lips with a "Hey babe". I grimace at the sight, and at the barely hidden disgust I can see in her expressive eyes.

"Are you guys gonna slushie the gay kid or just stand here all day?" the giant asks the group with a constipated look on his face. I tear my eyes away from the mystery girl to glare at the ape.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said grawp," I growl at him. This just causes him to look even more constipated and I'm guessing that's his confused look. "One: I'm _not_ gay, but even if I was that still wouldn't be a reason for you to refer to me as 'the gay kid'. It's offensive and not to mention just plain rude. Two: No they're not going to slushie me, and that's not just because I know them. If someone even goes near me with those damn things I'm going to annihilate them. You'd be wise to remember that," I finish my rant with another glare and notice that he looks completely lost.

"Um...what?" he asks in confusion, scratching the back of his head, and I throw my hands up in annoyance. I look to Noah and Santana with a look that asks if this dude's always this idiotic and get resigned nods in return.

"You're an idiot," I growl out, with an actual growl, before deciding to speak in terms he can understand. "Me not gay," I start off slowly and like a caveman, "Me Santana's brother and Puck's friend so no slushie," I finish. The mystery girl looks as if she doesn't know whether to be amused or pissed while the giant finally looks unconstipated, which I'm guessing means he finally understands. The angel goes with neither emotion and settles on being indifferent.

"Oh! That's cool dude. Well I need to go so I'll see you later. Bye babe," he says before kissing my angel again and walking off. Wait. My angel? Oh my god I'm so fucked.

"Well anyways. That was the village idiot Finn, also known as the quarterback of the football team, and this is Quinn," Santana says, bringing me out of my ange- I mean my _Quinn _induced thoughts.

"Hello Quinn, it's a pleasure to meet you," I tell her, holding out my hand for her to shake and kissing the back of her hand instead. She blushes before clearing her throat and hardening her gaze.

"You too, but next time try not to make fun of my boyfriend," she tells me before turning on her heel and walking off. Even though it feels like I've just gotten kicked in the chest at her use of the word boyfriend, I shake it off and call out to her retreating back.

"Sorry but I make no promises bonita!" The only indication that she heard me was the falter in her steps and the small shake of her head.

"Don't Ray," Santi tells me sternly after Quinn turns a corner at the end of the hall.

"Don't what?" I ask her and she just glares at me.

"Don't play stupid puta. I don't care who you have your fun with in this school as long as it's not Britt or Quinn. Gots me?" Santana asks me in her 'gangsta' voice.

"Santi she's different. I don't wanna hop into bed with her I swear," I tell her, pleading my case. She stares at me for a about a minute before she finds what she's looking for.

"If you're serious about this then go ahead. Q needs someone who's going to treat her right and that's not Finnept," she says and I begin smiling like a fool, "_but, _if you treat her in any other way then how she deserves, then I will castrate you, brother or not, do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear Tana, but don't worry, she really is different," I reassure her before Noah and I take off in the direction Quinn went to head to our first class.

"Is she really different?" Noah asks me as we walk down the hall. I take the grape slushie from his hand and take a drink before speaking.

"Yeah she really is dude. I mean I actually want to get to know her. To take her on dates and know what she's thinking. I want to understand why she does the things she does, and I want to be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Damn dude that's deep," Noah jokes before turning serious. "Ok. I'll back off of her."

"What do you mean back off? Are you already trying?" I ask in confusion.

"No. I mean I'm trying to get into her pants, even if Finn is my friend, but if you seriously want her to be yours and not just a quick fuck then I'll back off," he tells me as we arrive at my class.

"Thanks bro," I thank him and give him a slap on the shoulder before walking into my classroom. When I walk in I notice that I have Quinn in this class so I head in her direction and sit next to her.

"Hola bonita," I greet her. She looks up from the book she's reading to study me for a moment.

"How exactly do you know Santana, Brittany, and Puck," she asks me.

"Well as I said earlier I'm Santana's brother, and I know Brittany and Noah from when I lived here the first time," I explain.

"I thought the only brother Santana had was Rigo?"

"Nope. It's complicated but I'm her older brother," I say and she looks like she wants to question me more but the bell rings and the teacher starts class. I give her a wink before focusing on what the teacher's saying.

**So...? Please leave your thoughts, or really anything, in a review. Please? I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who shows an interest in this story, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review! = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine..**_

It's now lunch time and I'm walking to the cafeteria with this guy named Kurt. I met him in my last class, which was math. Which I suck at by the way. It's my only none AP class besides spanish, and the only class I don't have Quinn in so far.

"I'm so excited that you're joining glee. With you joining we'll only be one member short," Kurt tells me excitedly.

"Cool, and you never know, I might be able to bring in the last member," I say with a small smile, that quickly turns into a grin when he skips a few steps in excitement.

"Amazing! That would be-" Kurt suddenly stops mid-sentence and I look over at him in concern. He's quit walking and is now staring at something down the hallway. I follow his line of sight before I see some guy with a mullet heading towards us, his eyes locked on Kurt, a smirk on his face, and a slushie in his hand. Why in the fuck does this dude have a mullet? Doesn't he know that even when mullets were considered cool, they _still_ weren't cool? I swear the people in this school are ridiculous.

"C'mon Kurt I'll protect you," I'll say as I gently grab his arm and pull him down the hall with me. He turns his wide eyes towards me and looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Are you insane?" he whisper yells at me, trying to dig his heels in and stop our movement. It's not working cause I'm pretty ripped and he's a stick. As for the question of my sanity, it hasn't been proven yet, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"Eh," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders. Kurt continues to stare at me as we close the gap between us and the mullet man. The thing in question's smirk becomes more sinister as we get closer and I break out into a smirk of my own.

"Hey Hummel, it's time for your daily facial," the guy says once we're only a row of lockers away from him.

"Hey jackass, you throw that slushie at him _or _me and I'll be kicking your ass into next week. Comprende?" I say as soon as he's done speaking. He eyes me for a moment before he rolls his eyes, and once we're about a foot from him he raises the cup and tosses it's contents at Kurt. I quickly jump infront of him and take the hit, the ice and cornsyrup drenching my shirt and face completely. Shit this stings.

"Bring it," is the only thing the guy says as he begins to walk away. I wipe the slushie off of my face and spin around, sticking my foot out and tripping the jock.

"Then stop walking away puta," I spit out and wait with my arms crossed as the guy gets up, a murderous look on his face. I just smirk at him as I bask in the laughter me tripping mullet-head has caused. The guy lunges for me but I quickly side step him and he crashes into the lockers behind me. He turns around and lunges for me again, and again I side step him, then I stick my foot out and trip him as he's flying past me. The laughter in the hallway is thunderous and I can see Kurt giggling out of the corner of my eye.

"What's going on here?" A lady that kinda looks like the Hulk asks as her and a curly haired guy run up to me and mullet-head.

"Honestly ma'am I don't know. I was walking to lunch with my new friend Kurt when all of a sudden this person," I point to the jock still on the floor, "doused me in an icy drink and then proceeded to try and attack me. I was able to avoid all of his attacks and I accidentally tripped him when I dodged the last one," I explain to the teachers with my best innocent voice and look. They immediately turned to glare at the boy on the ground and I have to hold in my laughter when he hangs his head, face scarlet.

"Lets go Robertson. Your coach is definitely hearing about this," the Hulk lady says as she hauls the boy, I mean Robertson, off the floor and down the hallway. I turn on my heel and begin walking to my locker to get my extra shirt from my gym bag, chuckling quietly to myself the entire way.

"Oh. My. God. That was brilliant!" Kurt squeals once he catches up with me. I just side eye him with a grin and begin working on my combination once I reach my locker. I head to the nearest bathroom and shed my shirt and vest.

"I...um...I-I can help...if-if you want I mean," Kurt stutters out. I glance over to the closed doorway to see his eyes trained on my naked torso and I laugh quietly.

"Sure if you want, but how?" I question curiously. Kurt then takes a gym bag off of his shoulder, that I completely missed, and begins to rummage through it. He takes out a bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a towel before running water in the sink and pulling a chair, that I also missed, to sit in front of the sink.

"Sit please," he orders me and I obey immediately cause this shit's starting to hurt. He makes quick work of my hair and then awkwardly wipes down my face and torso with the towel that's damp from my wet hair.

"Thank you," I say as I pull on my black muscle shirt and pull my glasses from my back-pack, having thrown away my contacts as soon as I entered the bathroom.

"My-my pleasure," he stutters out, a deep blush coating his face afterwards.

"Lunch?" I question once everything's packed up. We still have around thirty minutes and I'm starving.

"Yes please," he answers and we both walk out of the bathroom and towards the lunchroom.

"Guys this is Rayden Berry, he's going to join the glee club later today," Kurt introduces me as we sit down with our trays of food, mine considerably fuller then his.

"Hola," I greet them before digging into my food.

"Hi I'm Artie," a guy in a wheelchair says.

"Mercedes," a heavy set, but still beautiful, black girl says with a finger wave. I smirk at that and turn to the next person.

"I'm Tina," the asian girl tells me with a small smile that I return.

"Nice to meet you all, and I can't wait to sing with you," I say before a slap to the back of my head silences me. I turn around quickly to glare at whoever the offender was, but smirk instead. "Hey Tiny."

"Why are you late?" she questions suspiciously and I know what she's thinking. She's thinking that I went and had a quickie with a random in a janitors closet, and if I hadn't have met Quinn this morning she would be right, but alas...

"Some cabrón with a mullet, a fucking mullet Santi, tried to slushie Kurt. I, being the amazing person I am, told the dude that if he slushies me or Kurt, that I was going to kick his ass into next week. He took my threat as a bluff and decided to slushie Kurt anyway, I jumped in front of him took the hit, and then proceeded to embarrass the hell out of the mullet guy in front of a hallway full of people," I tell her with a grin, every detail replaying in my head as I explain.

"I told you not to cause trouble," Santana groans out in exasperation.

"No actually you didn't. You told me to _try_ to not to get suspended on the first day, and that's why instead of beating the hell out of the dude, I embarrassed him. I got off scott free and the asshole got what he deserved," I say with a shrug. Santana just rolls her eyes at me and glares.

"I'm serious Rayden, I don't want Mami in a pissy ass mood because you got into trouble on your _first day_ of school. So please cool your jets," Santana says before she begins to walk away.

"I'm making no promises Tiny," I semi yell after her, and she shakes her head but doesn't stop. I turn back to the gleeks to see them all staring at me with shock and disbelief written all over their faces. "What?" I ask them, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You-you...and Satan...and...huh?" Kurt manages to spit out while the rest nod in agreement. This just confuses me more and I let the confusion show on my face.

"What was that?" Mercedes is able to ask but it looks like it took a lot of effort. I get what they're referring to now and laugh.

"Oh that? Santana's my sister," I say and the others look like they're fixing to go into cardiac arrest.

"Huh?" Artie asks stupidly causing me to laugh even harder. The looks on their faces are fucking priceless.

"Santana's my baby sister," I say again, this time slowly. They just continue to stare at me and I shrug before going back to my food.

* * *

It turns out Quinn is in every one of my classes but two, math and science. She was reluctant at first, but she eventually began to actually talk to me by the middle of seventh. I mean she was talking to me in the morning classes, but she did so with reluctance, and now our conversation's flowing easily.

"Can I walk you to glee bonita?" I ask her as the bell for the end of the day rings. She stares at me for a moment before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I have to stop by my locker first though," she says as we exit our history class.

"As do I, so I'll pick you up at your locker in a few," I tell her, bowing dramatically and causing her to giggle. I smile and give myself a mental pat on the back for reaching my desired effect. I would give myself an actual one, but then that would cause people to stare and question my sanity even more so...yeah, no.

When I open my locker and see my soiled shirt I can't help but chuckle, not at the memory of what happened afterwards to mullet-head, although it's still hilarious, but because of Quinn's reaction last period when I told her what happened. She had wondered why I had changed and was wearing my glasses, and when I told her I was slushied she tried to look indifferent but her eyes were storming. She was pissed so I decided to tell her what happened to the asshole who slushied me. This amused her to no end and that's how we really began talking.

"Hey bonita," I greet Quinn as I walk up to her locker where she's waiting. She smiles at me for a moment before frowning, and I internally panic, thinking I did something wrong.

"What does that mean anyway?" she asks.

"What does what mean?" I ask back, playing stupid even though I know what she's talking about.

"You know what," she fires back quickly.

"No I really don't," I say back causing her to roll her eyes.

"You keep calling me bonita. What does it mean?" she asks again.

"Ohhh that," I say. I stay quiet after that as we walk towards the choir room and Quinn huffs out a frustrated sigh.

"Well?" she asks again.

"Well what?" I ask with a smirk causing her to growl quietly.

"Are you going to tell me what bonita means?" she questions, irritation and laughter clear in her voice.

"Nope," I answer nonchalantly, popping the p.

"No?" she questions in surprise as we reach the choir room and walk in. I see Santana and Brittany sitting in the top row, Santana looking bored and Britt excited, and I see Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina sitting in the front.

"Na I don't think I will, but you can look it up if you want," I tell her with a charming smile before walking over to sit beside Santana.

"This is going to be a cake walk for you," Santi says as soon as I'm seated, referring to my quest to get Quinn.

"Why do you say that?" I question, intrigued.

"Cause her current boyfriend's sitting behind the drumset at the moment, but she hasn't taken her eyes off you once to notice," she tells me with a smirk. Huh...I didn't notice Grawp in the room. I guess my brain was trying to block out all annoyances. I just grin happily before getting comfortable and waiting for the meeting to start.

It's about five minutes later before everyone's in the room and seated, well in the teachers case standing, and ready to start.

"Ok guys we have someone new joining us this year," he begins, and I recognize him as the teacher who broke up the 'fight' I was in earlier and as my spanish teacher. "Would you please come to the front of the room Rayden?" I stand slowly and make my way to the front and next to Mr. Shue? I think that's his name anyway. "Now it's custom for newbies to sing, just so we know what your vocals are like. So how about you introduce yourself and sing for us," he tells me before sitting in the front row next to Grawp.

"Ok well as he said my name's Rayden, but all of you already know this. I've just recently moved back from New York, Santana's my sister, and I'm gonna sing now," I tell them. I hook up my iPod to the stereo and go to my instrumentals only playlist. I select my song and wait for my cue.

_They say that life would be it's hardest in your teenage years  
Well, some of what they say is really true  
They say that life will come and find you when your heart is new  
I don't believe it from the mouths of fools_

_So hang on, hang on_

_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_  
_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_  
_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_  
_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_

_Living in a world that only takes from you_  
_Makes you want to give in and give up (Don't give up)_  
_But soon you realize that you are not alone_  
_Innocence disguises what you love_  
_So do what you love_

_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_  
_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_  
_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_  
_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_

_Hold on to the things that keep you young_  
_Nothing lasts forever, gone is gone ('Til we find our way)_  
_Don't be so hard on yourself_  
_There will always be a chance to make it better_  
_Things will get better_

_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_  
_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_  
_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_  
_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_  
_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_

_I'm finding my way back to my dreams_  
_Back to my dreams_

After I'm finished everyone jumps to their feet clapping. I blush slightly and to play it off I dramatically bow a few times. The only person who doesn't look to happy about my stellar performance is Grawp, but since I don't give a shit about him it doesn't bother me. I give one more dramatic bow before sitting back down and waiting for the meeting to be over. _  
_

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter is more Faberry and football try-outs. Songs call "Salvation" from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Thanks for reading! = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Tank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows this story. It really means alot. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine...yet muahahahaha! No but seriously it's not mine.**_

"Dude that was a tight song," Noah tells me as we're getting ready in the locker room. I pull my shorts up before straightening completely and and sending him a small smile.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem. I'm glad you're here cause we need a better male lead then Finn."

"Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" I question with a laugh as we make our way out of the locker room and to the field.

"Dudes an ass that gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants, so no. I mean we chill sometimes when I'm bored as fuck and have no one else to hang with, but otherwise I try to steer clear of the guy when we're not at school," Noah says with a shrug as we make it to the field.

I look around at everyone who's here and see the Hulk lady from earlier with a clipboard and a whistle. I guess she's our coach. That's pretty cool. I also see Finn standing around a group of guys who were throwing people into the dumpsters this morning. Figures that he'd be a pussy and hang around people like that. I also see Mike standing next to a blonde kid with huge lips off to the side and away from the others. I catch Noah's eye and tilt my head to the side to indicate that I'm going over to Mike and the kid I don't know, and Noah nods before following me over.

"Hey Ray, Puck," Mike greets us as we reach them.

"Hey Mike," I greet him as Noah nods at him once. "Hey I'm Rayden," I introduce myself to the kid, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Sam Evans," he replies, taking my hand in a firm grip and shaking it.

"What position are you trying for?" I ask, hoping it's not the same one as me or Noah.

"Quarterback. You?" I smirk at hearing this and silently pray that this kid is good enough to take Hudson's spot.

"Running-back. Are you any good?" I ask, crossing my fingers in the pockets of my shorts.

"Yeah I like to think so. I actually won my freshman team State," Sam says and Mike and Noah do a double-take.

"Well it looks like we've got our new QB," Mike says with a grin.

"Hell yeah," Noah says excitedly while jumping up and down slightly. "Bro with our new coach, who's supposed to be awesome, you, me, Mikey, and Sam we're going to own this shit this year." We all laugh at his excitement, and as Sam's about to ask something else the coach blows the whistle.

"Ok boys gather around," the coach hollers out, and everyone forms a semi-circle around her. "Alright I'm your new coach, my names coach Beiste and yes I am a female. If you have any problems with that you might as well leave now cause I won't tolerate any disobedience on my team." She stops there and waits a few seconds. When no one leaves she begins again, "Just because you were on the team last year doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be on it again, so don't get smug and complacent during this try-out. It's survival of the fittest. Now ten laps around the track. Go!"

Everyone sprints towards the track and begins their laps at her command, and Mike, Noah, Sam, and I run in a group. We run quietly up until the sixth lap when I see the Cheerios making their way up the bleachers. I catch site of Quinn and trip over my feet, only avoiding a face plant because of Noah grabbing the back of my shirt and keeping me upright.

"Bro you're gonna have to keep your eyes to yourself during the try-outs if you actually wanna make the team," Noah tells me with a laugh while the other two stare at me curiously.

"What made you trip?" Sam asks innocently, honestly curious.

"Quinn," Noah answers before I can think of a lie. I stare straight ahead, face on fire from embarrassment.

"Nooo," Mike says in surprise at the same time as Sam asks, "Quinn Fabray? The Cheerio?"

"Yup," Noah says, answering the both of them.

"Good luck with her dude," Mike says, chuckling at my still red face.

"Thanks," I mutter dryly, speaking to the both of them.

"Welcome," Mike and Noah say at the same time and I shake my head before sprinting in front of them.

After we finish our laps the coach has us run basic drills for a bit before splitting us into two teams for a scrimmage with Mike, Noah, Sam, and I on the same team. Noah's playing wide-receiver while Mike's playing halfback.

"You ready to own this shit bro?" Noah asks as we're setting up at the line.

"Of course," I reply back with a smirk.

"If you're still as good as when we were kids, then the others don't stand a chance," Mike tells me.

"I'm better," I say as Sam hikes the ball. He hands it off to me and I take off to the right, following the play. I'm able to find on opening and take off towards the in-zone. I feel a presence to my right and duck just in time for a guy to fly over my head. I continue my sprint and pick up speed as a giant rushes me from about 5 yards away. Just as he's about to grab me I fake to the right and juke to the left, causing him to stumble and me to pass by him. I finally make it into the in-zone to cheers from my teammates and from the stands.

I look into the stands as I walk back to the sidelines as our defense takes the field to see a bunch of random Cheerios, Santana, Britt, and surprisingly Quinn cheering for me. I lock eyes with Quinn and give her a smile and a wink before I'm distracted by Puck picking me up and twirling me around.

"Noah put me down," I demand, and as soon as he does I sock him in the arm.

"Ow! Ass," he mutters with a pout. I just laugh at him before we do our secret handshake and I get congratulated by Sam and Mike.

* * *

The rest of the try-out flies by with my team winning, of course. We're now gathered around coach Beiste again as she talks to us before try-outs are officially over.

"Ok you guys did great out there. Unfortunately there's not enough room on the team for all of you, so some of you didn't make the team. Thank you for coming and trying out and I'll have the list posted wednesday. Dismissed."

"You did awesome," Santana says as she hugs me once we're dismissed.

"Yeah?" I ask her with a chuckle, hugging her back tightly.

"Duh, you're made for this game Ray-Ray," Britt tells me as she joins our hug. The guys all aww at us before joining in on the hug as well, making it a big ass group hug.

"Ok! Get the fuck off me. I did _not_ sign up to be hugged by a bunch of sweaty boys," Santana demands, throwing out elbows to get the guys off of her.

"Ow! Damnit Satan that hurt," Puck whines out as she catches him with her elbow. Santana just smirks. "And I don't know who you're calling a boy, cause I'm a man baby."

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that," Santana tells him with another smirk. He just rolls his eyes and follows Mike and Sam to the locker room. I'm fixing to follow him when I spot Quinn out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," I say as I walk up to her.

"Hi," she says back with a shy smile.

"So...How'd I do?"

"Eh, you were all right," she tells me with a smirk and I gasp in mock offense.

"All right? All right? Were you watching me out there?" I ask with playful arrogance.

"Yeah it was hard not to, what with your huge ego drawing attention to yourself," she says back with a playful smile.

"I'm wounded," I joke, placing my hands over my heart and staggering around. She grips my arm to get me to stop and my arm begins bursting with electricity. I'm surprised Quinn can't feel it. Unless she's feeling the same thing. Oh man I hope she's feeling the same thing. I'm fixing to say something smooth and charming, or you know just make a complete ass of myself, same difference, but before I get the chance Grawp's interrupting us.

"Hey babe come on, I'll drive you home," Finn says as he walks up behind Quinn, causing her to let go of my arm as if it had burned her.

"'Kay," she tells him before smiling a small smile at me, taking his hand, and walking off.

"You ok?" Santana asks once they're out of earshot. I don't take my eyes off of Quinn's ass as I nod my head slowly. "Ok lets go Casanova cause I'm starving," she orders me, pulling me towards the parking lot by my arm, which is still tingling.

* * *

On wednesday morning I wake up feeling giddy as hell. I go through my normal workout routine and stand in my closet in my boxers looking for something to wear. I finally decide on a pair of faded and torn skinny jeans, a light green long-sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up, my Luigi belt buckle, and my pair of worn green chucks.

I walk out of my closet to see Santana on my bed trying to hack into my laptop and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Give it up Santi, you've never been able to hack into it before, and you never will. I'm the hacker in this family, not you," I tell her as I change out my tongue ring from black to blue. I then put in my blue tunnel gauges, brush my hair, grab my wallet and keys, and walk out of my room with a hollered, "Hurry up" behind me.

"What are you so excited about?" Santana asks me as we head over to Britt's house to pick her up.

"Well besides the fact that the team roster's getting posted today, I've gotten Mike, Noah, Artie, and Sam to agree to do a performance with me on friday, and we're having our first practice this afternoon."

"What are you guys doing?" she questions, curiosity coating her tone.

"You'll see," I say with a smirk, and before she can question me further I pull into Britt's driveway. She glares at me as she gets out to greet Brittany and pouts on the way to the Lima Bean.

As soon as I park my truck in the McKinley parking lot I jump out and wait at the front of it impatiently.

"Calm the fuck down Ray, the list isn't going anywhere," Santana demands as I make hurry up motions with my hand.

"But I wanna know now," I whine out playfully.

"And to think, you're the oldest," Santi says with a roll of her eyes as we _finally_ begin our walk towards the entrance. I just shrug and continue walking.

"This is bullshit!" I hear Hudson scream as we walk towards where the list is posted. I join Sam in the back of the que as Finn burst out from the front and punches the nearest locker. I laugh openly at his anger and he turns on me with a glare. I just raise my eyebrow at him in challenge and he turns and storms away in a huff after seeing that I won't back down. I will never back down. Ever. Cause I'm a beast. At everything.

"Dude! I made it!" I hear Sam cry out in excitement and turn to see him at the front of the crowd. I push my way to him and clap him on the shoulder.

"Good job bro," I say as I'm scanning the list for my name. I see that Noah and Mike have gotten their spots back, and then I finally find my name. "Looks like we're all gonna be tearing up the field this season," I tell him with a grin once I see my name under first string.

Once we finally break out of the crowd Sam gives me a hug before running down the hallway with a, "See you later, I've gotta go tell Kurt." I just wave with a laugh before heading off to Quinn's locker to tell her the great news. I mean to tell Santana and Britt the great news. Not Quinn. Well I mean yeah I'll be telling Quinn to but-

"What the hell do you want?" Grawp asks me with a growl as I stop next to Brittany at Quinn's locker. This earns him a simultaneous "Finn!" and "Watch it Finnept" from Quinn and Santana.

"Guess who's the new running-back," I tell them with a smug smile. This causes Brittany to squeal excitedly and pull me into a hug. I hug her back, but my gaze is set on Quinn, who if I'm not mistaken, is staring at Brittany with barely hidden jealousy. Once Britt releases me I pull Santana into a hug and then Quinn. Finn scowls at me for that and I just smirk at him.

"We'll congrats Ray but we're gonna head to class," Santana tells me before giving me another hug and walking off with Brittany.

"Can I walk you to class bonita?" I ask Quinn with a grin, bowing and extending my hand.

"No you can't," Finn answers with a glare.

"I could've sworn I asked Quinn not you Grawp," I bite back, and I can tell Quinn gets the nickname from the small chuckle I hear from her.

"Well I'm her boyfriend and I said no," he says back and I have to hold myself back from socking him in the jaw. I smirk when I see Quinn's face, cause it looks like she wants to as well.

"Yes Finn you are my boyfriend, not my _keeper_," she grits out with a glare that causes him to shrink away from her. Hell it causes me to as well and it's not even directed at me. "Come on Rayden," she demands as she spins on her heel and begins walking down the hallway. I send a wink and another smirk Finn's way before jogging to catch up to Quinn and taking her books from her.

**Please review? It makes my day and gives me inspiration to write. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So a big thanks to everyone who took the time to review my last chapter, and also a thanks to the people who've also liked and favorited me and this story. I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I've been busy and I'm starting to run into writers block = (. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...well except the plotline but nothing else.**_

"So are you finally going to tell me what song you're singing with the guys?" Santana asks me from her position on my bed while I'm in my closet looking for something to wear. This has been a regular occurrence so far.

"Nope," is my simple response as I walk out of my closet wearing a purple v-neck, tan cargo shorts, and my purple chucks.

"And why the hell not? It's not like you're singing it for me," she demands.

"Cause," I answer her with a shrug.

"You're a bitch," she mumbles.

"I learned from the best," I reply with a cheesy smile as I brush my hair.

* * *

"So Ray, when are you going to ask out Q?" Britt asks as we head to school after stopping at the Lima Bean. I just raise my eyebrows and swallow my sip of coffee.

"Um...I don't really know B, but I will as soon as I get her away from Hudson."

"Good cause Finn's a meanie head and Q deserves better."

"I agree, and that's why I'm starting my plan to win her over this afternoon in glee."

"That's what you're doing in glee? Singing Q a song?" Santana asks, laughing loudly.

"Just because you wouldn't know a romantic gesture if it bit you in the ass, doesn't mean that others are the same way Santi," I tell her with an annoyed eye roll.

"S is romantic. She once took me on a picnic in the park so I could feed the ducks. I loved it so much that as soon as we got back to the car I went down-"

"Ok!" Santana interrupts her loudly, a blush coating her face. I say a silent thank you to my sister for stopping that sentence, cause I _so_ don't wanna hear about that. "So I could've sworn that you had already started the 'steal Quinn away from Frankenteen' deal," Santana says, trying to change the subject.

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Besides the fact that Q looks like she wants to jump your bones every time she sees you? The fact that Finnept always looks pissed whenever you're around or mentioned, and Quinn never pays attention to him when you're mentioned or within sight," Tana says.

"Seriously? She looks like she wants to jump me?" I ask with a grin as I park my truck in the McKinley lot.

"You would focus on that," Santana mutters as she exits the truck.

"But to answer your earlier inquiry no, I haven't been trying to win Quinn over yet. Though starting today it's going to be non-stop wooing for your captain," I tell them as we walk into the building. We split up as soon as we're in the doors, me to Quinn's locker, and them to do god knows what.

"Finn I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight, sorry," I hear Quinn saying as I walk up to her locker.

"Hola bonita," I say from behind Grawp, cutting off whatever he was fixing to say. When her eyes land on me they light up and I side step the giant to hug her. She hugs back tightly and we finally break apart after Finn clears his throat.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me with a scowl.

"Well seeing as I go to this school I have to be here otherwise-"

"I meant why are you at my girlfriends locker," he interrupts me.

"Oh, well seeing as Quinn's my friend and also in my first period I decided to come and talk with her," I explain with a small smirk. He just continues to scowl at me and I turn back to Quinn with a shrug.

"So my parents are going out of town next weekend and Santana and I are hosting a party at my house, and I was wondering if you'd like to attend," I ask her with my most charming smile.

"Yeah it sounds like fun," she answers with a small smile. The warning bell then rings and I take her books from her as we head towards our first class.

* * *

"Dude we're so ready for this," Noah says as we, meaning Sam, Artie, Mike, Noah, and I, wait backstage for the rest of the gleeks to make their way into the auditorium.

"That we are bro," I tell him with a grin as we fist bump.

"I just hope that Kurt finally gets the hint, I mean I've been doing nothing but flirting with the guy since I met him, and still nothing," Sam says with a sigh as he tries to fix his tie. I go over to him and help and then stand back to see how it looks.

We're all in something similar but not quite exactly the same. Noah's in a pair of loose black jeans, a pair of nice black dress shoes, and a baby blue long-sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone. I'm in a pair of worn black skinny jeans, nice black dress shoes, and a baby blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, my shirt's also tucked in and I'm wearing a black skinny tie. Sam's wearing regular black jeans, nice black dress shoes, a baby blue long-sleeved button up with the sleeves down and cuffed, and a skinny black and baby blue tie. Mikes in black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, and a baby blue long-sleeved polo with the sleeves pushed up slightly. And last but not least, Artie's in a pair of black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a baby blue short-sleeved button up that's tucked in, a black bow-tie, and black suspenders.

"I feel the same way about Tina," I hear Mike say to Sam over the chatter of the gleeks as they all finally enter and settle in.

"Ok guys so Rayden, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam have something they want to perform for us today, so I want all of you to be respectful please," Mr. Shue addresses the group. Once he's finished I nod to the band providing the music and we begin.

**[Sam]**  
_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you _At this line Sam points directly at Kurt. Kurt gasps and covers his mouth with his hand, hiding his huge smile._  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_  
**  
[Rayden]**_  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite _ At this line I point at Quinn. She blushes and looks down with a smile, and Finn seethes in his seat quietly. He looks pissed and it's really hard to keep a straight face, but I'm awesome so I manage._  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

**[Puck]**_  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

**[All]**_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head _ Here we break into our amazingly awesome dance routine that was choreographed by Mike._  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
__And you've got that one thing_

**[Artie]**_  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

**[Mike-Rayden-Sam]**_  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing _Here Mike points at Tina, who looks like she's swooning, Sam points at Kurt again, who also looks like he's swooning, and I point at Quinn again, and I can't really tell with her, but I do know that she has a huge smile on her face. Finn still looks pissed. Good.

**[All]**_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

**[Rayden]**_  
You've got that one thing_

**[Sam]**_  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

**[All]**_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

We're all breathing heavily at the end of the performance from the singing and dancing, but as everyone stands and claps for us, I can't help but let out an amused chuckle at seeing Finn pouting in his seat.

"That was amazing you guys," Mr. Shue tells us once everyone's finally finished clapping.

"Thank you," I say with a grin, my eyes locked with Quinn's. She finally breaks our eye-contact to say something to Finn, who was poking her arm to try and get here attention.

"Alright everyone's dismissed, have a great weekend," Shue says. As soon as he says this I try to catch Quinn's attention, but before I can Finn's already dragging her out of the auditorium. I see Sam and Mike approach Kurt and Tina and can't help but grin. At least someone got something good out of the performance.

* * *

I'm walking out of the locker room, freshly showered, after a brutal practice when I'm all of a sudden slammed into the row of lockers in front of me.

"What the fuck!" I yell as I break out of the attackers hold easily and turn around to see Grawp standing in front of me. "What in the hell's your problem puta?"

"You are! Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" he shouts at me before swinging at me. I easily duck his punch, causing him to slam his fist into the lockers and scream out in pain.

"I don't take orders from you Hudson, and if you _ever _lay your paws on me again I will annihilate you," I grit out through my clenched teeth. I'm trying _so _hard not to hurt this fucker and I need to get away because my control is slipping. I quickly turn on my heel and walk away, leaving the big baby to nurse his, maybe broken, hand.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a quick review, they brighten my day and give me the motivation to write. = ) Also the song was "One Thing" by One Direction**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again to ALL of you amazing people who read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Your reviews and support mean the world to me and I can't thank you enough. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks again and please review = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine...**_

It's now friday, the day of my epic party, and I'm sitting in glee and waiting for my turn to perform. I'm singing to Quinn, again, and can't wait for Mercedes to finish her song. Don't ask me what it is cause I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, which you know I don't cause I don't care.

"That was amazing Mercedes, thank you," Mr. Shue says as Mercedes walks back over to her seat next to Kurt. "Now who's next?"

"Me!" I exclaim excitedly, raising my hand in the air for emphasis. He nods to me with a smile and Finn glares at me as I pass him and Quinn. I just smirk at him and internally laugh at the red and black cast covering his hand. Serves the bastard right for trying to hit me. I remember telling Noah and Santana the real reason why Grawp had a cast on his arm and not the made up version of him kicking some guys ass. They didn't know whether to be pissed off or amused. It was pretty hilarious.

"Ok so this is to someone I'm trying to win over, you know who you are," I say with a charming smile at Quinn, causing her to blush and look down. Finn looks like he's going to say something but me playing the opening of the song on my guitar stops him. For now anyway.

_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'  
Every little river, runnin' through your mind  
You give and you take  
You come and you go  
You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know  
How much you care or how much you don't  
Whatever you need, whatever you want_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_  
_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_  
_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_  
_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_Be mine, yeah_  
_Oh, be mine_

_I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_  
_Is a minute with you is better than two without_  
_Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool_  
_So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules_  
_I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got_  
_So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_  
_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_  
_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_  
_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_Be mine_  
_Oh, woah_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_Or somebody's mistake_  
_Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine_  
_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_  
_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_  
_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)_  
_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)_  
_Oh, I'll take my chances_  
_If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak_  
_If you're gonna be someone's mistake_  
_Somebody's first time, somebody's last time_  
_Be mine_  
_Oh, be mine_  
_Be mine_  
_Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine_  
_If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah_  
_Might as well, might as well be mine_

I never take my eyes off of Quinn the entire song, just like when I sang to her on tuesday, and just like tuesday she only broke eye contact to look down and blush during some parts, a huge grin on her face the entire time. Once I'm done I take a semi-dramatic bow, and head back to my seat after everyone's done clapping. Mr. Shue goes to speak but Noah beats him to it.

"What's up with you and Hunter Hayes bro? I mean you sang Storm Warning on tuesday and now Somebody's Heartbreak today."

"I just like him as an artist and I think his songs get my point across," I answer with a shrug. I look over to Quinn, again, to see her watching me with Finn vibrating in anger beside her. I smile at her and wink before getting lost in my own thoughts as Mr. Shue makes a speech before dismissing us.

* * *

"Why is it that everytime I come into your room you're in the closet? Are you trying to tell me something Ray?" I hear Santana ask. I simply roll my eyes and smirk, even though she can't see.

"Sorry Santi, I'm just as into girls as you are."

"Damn so you're pretty straight then, huh?" she asks in mock seriousness but I can still hear the laughter in her voice.

"As straight as a rainbow," I joke in my best gay voice. This causes her to laugh loudly and I finally come out of the closet, literally not figuratively, dressed in dark gray skinny jeans with a shirt in my hand. "Oh hey Britt-Britt," I greet her when I see her smirking and eyeing me from my bed.

"Hey Ray," she says back, not taking her eyes off of my naked torso. I know I have a great body but it's always nice to see other people appreciating my hard work.

"Ay dios mio! Your hair!" Santana exclaims in shock after finally calming down and really looking at me. I just smile at her before going into my bathroom to style it. I went with Noah and got it cut after glee before getting the alcohol for tonight, while Britt and Santi went to get the groceries.

"You like?" I call out as I admire the finished product. It's significantly shorter in the back and on the sides, while the top is styled into a shortish bedhead look.

"It looks hot," Britt calls back.

"Are you putting a shitload of gel in your hair? Cause if you are I may have to beat you," Santana asks instead of answering.

"No Santi, you should know I wouldn't use that shit. It's a type of all natural wax, and you only use a little bit of it," I reply back as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Good. Oh and yeah I like it, it suits you better then your bieber look that's for damn sure."

"Hell no! I had that style _way_ before he even thought about becoming famous," I exclaim, muscle shirt only half-way over my head. I finish pulling it all of the way on before glaring at my snickering sister.

"Aww Ray-Ray, you're not a Belieber?" Britt manages to ask inbetween her own snickers. I simply flip them both off and continue to get ready, pulling on my black long-sleeved button up and rolling the sleeves up, leaving it unbuttoned. I change out my tongue ring to a black one, my gauges to gray tunnels, then I put on my black and white checked seat-belt belt before I slide on my black, gray, and white Nike high tops.

"You ready for this?" I ask them both as I hear the doorbell ring.

"Hellz to the yeah! Lets do this bitches!" Santana shouts at the same time as Brittany shouts an excited "Yeah!"

* * *

The party's well underway when Noah suggests the gleeks all head down to my basement for some party games. After gathering everyone downstairs we're all sitting in a circle, me unfortunately opposite Quinn cause Finn's an ass, and getting ready to play never have I ever.

"Alright bitches the Puckster's gonna start us off. You know the rules, you drink when you've done something, and if you get called out for lying you have to chug your cup and do five shots. Now-"

"Just hurry the fuck up Puckerman!" Santana growls from my left. I see Puck visibly gulp before nodding his head quickly and starting.

"Um...never have I ever fucked three girls at once," Puck says, smirking at me as he takes a drink. I glare at him before following suite, hearing some cheers from the guys. I swear I hear a growl from opposite me, and when I look over at Quinn I see jealousy and anger swirling in her eyes. I'm excited to see the jealousy, but also partially worried about how Quinn might actually react to this information.

"My turn!" Britt squeals excitedly. "Never have I ever slept with a girl!"

Puck, Santana, Me, Mike, Artie, and Sam all take a drink before Santana grins wickedly and says, "Never have I ever had early arrival problems." I snicker at her question and outright laugh when I see Grawp take a drink. He's also the only one that does so.

"Shut the fuck up Berry!" he yells.

"Ohh last naming me. So scared Grawp. Since it's my turn now, never have I ever broken my hand punching a locker while trying to hit someone," I sneer out. He stares at me defiantly and keeps his drink where it is.

"Alright Hudson chug," Puck demands. Finn stares at him for a moment before glaring at me and chugging his drink. Puck then sets a shot full of vodka in front of him and refills it four more times before it's Mike's turn.

"Um...never have I ever kissed a guy," he says. Sam, Kurt, Me, Noah, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Britt, and Santi all drink and everyone but Noah, Britt, and Santana look at me weird.

"What? It was a dare, and I'm comfortable enough with my own sexuality that I'm not afraid of things like that," I tell them with a shrug.

"And Puck?" Artie questions curiously.

"Same. I know I'm straight so there's no need to try and prove it," he answers with a small grin and a shrug. The game continues like this for a little over an hour, in which I get more strange and awed looks, before we all decide to head back up to the main party.

* * *

I'm in my room after avoiding a bunch of girls, Cheerios mostly, trying to get me to hook up with them, and damn did it kill me to do that, for a couple of hours. I'm lying back on my bed, deep in thought, when suddenly my door burst open and Quinn's standing in my doorway. She looks relieved but it's really hard to tell with only the hall light illuminating her from behind. I sit up slowly and turn on my lamp beside my bed as she shuts my door and stands awkwardly in front of it.

"You can sit down you know, I'm not going to jump you even though I'm drunk and I like you," I tell her, clumsily patting the space beside me. She smiles slightly before crossing the room and sitting down beside me.

"You need to stop making me like you," she slurs out after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" I question in confusion.

"I can't like you, so stop whatever spell you're putting my under," she says. I just stare at her for a solid minute before I smile like an idiot.

"You like me?" I ask, voice a little higher pitched then I would like, but I'll just pass it off as the alcohol.

"No," I frown at her answer. "I mean yes. But I'm-I'm not supposed to like you," she explains, but this just confuses me more.

"Huh?" I ask, voicing my confusion. She sighs in frustration before locking eyes with me and trying again.

"My dad's an ass," she begins with a slur and I chuckle at her use of a curseword, yeah I know I'm not six, but I'm drunk so sue me. She rolls her eyes but smiles at me before continuing, smile sliding off of her beautiful face. "He doesn't like your-your dads, so I can't assoc-associ- hang out with you, and if I were to date you he'd probably kick me out."

"Oh," I say dejectedly, finally understanding, before something inspirational comes to me and begin to talk eagerly, my words slurring together. "But you're Quinn fucking Fabray, Head Cheerio, HBIC, and one third of the Unholy Trinity. You're amazing at manipulating things to go your way and you can get whatever, and whoever you want. If you really want me then I know you can make it happen," I finish, almost pleading as I stare into her angel eyes.

"You know what? You're right. I _am _Quinn fucking Fabray," she tells me before pulling me into a kiss. It's sloppy and kind of awkward because of our positions but it's still the best first kiss I've ever had. And trust me I've had a lot. _A lot_. I quickly break away and fix our positions, Quinn lying on her back at the head of my bed and me hovering over her, before sealing our mouths back together and swiping my tongue across her upper lip. She immediately opens her mouth and once our tongues meet for the first time we both moan.

She grabs a fistful of my hair, which I'm kinda starting to regret getting cut since there was more to hold onto, and my left hip and pulls me flush against her. We both moan at the contact before I break away from the kiss and start trailing kissed down her jaw to her neck. She tilts her head to the side to give me more room and I begin to suck gently on her pulse point before biting it and moving on, much to her displeasure. I move down to her collarbone and give her a dark hickey where I know her uniform and any shirts that aren't v-necks will cover up. I then hit a sensitive spot right behind her left ear, causing her to arch up with a mewl that I want to hear her make again, pushing her center into my already throbbing erection, and causing us both to groan loudly. I'm glad the music is deafening downstairs.

Quinn starts to rock her center up against my erection as I continue to explore her neck and mouth, and of course I rock back. She gently tries to push me off and I sit up immediately, thinking I've done something wrong or went to far.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" I pant out quickly.

"No I promise," she tells me, biting her lip oh so sexily and making me want to suck it into my mouth and bite it, eyes locked onto my bulge that's definitely noticeable through my jeans. She looks like she's contemplating something before she peels off my muscle shirt, I ditched my other one before this little session started, followed by her own and her bra. She looks embarrassed for a moment as I stare at her incredible body in awe, before getting impatient and pulling me back on top of her to continue where we left off. As soon as our mouths are connected again I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and bite down, before sucking on it and moving on.

I explore the upper half of her body slowly. Carefully. In complete amazement that something this perfect exists and showing her the attention she deserves. I feel her cup me through my jeans and can't help that my hips immediately cant into her hand. She starts rubbing me slowly and I drop my forehead onto her collarbone for a moment, but my head shoots up quickly as I feel her trying to undo my jeans.

"Wait," I say gently, stopping her hands. She looks worried and nervous and I kiss her sweetly, trying to wipe the look off of her face. Sadly, it doesn't work.

"Do you not want me?" she questions insecurely.

"Oh no baby of course I do. I really really_ really_ do. But are you sure you want your first time to be with me? I don't want you to feel like you have to," I try and reassure her. I'm not sure how I'm stopping myself from not taking her right here and now but I'm managing. Go me. It's cause I'm awesome.

"Please?" she asks quietly before trying again to undo my jeans. I don't stop her this time.

**So...? Was it good? Bad? Eh? Also sorry for the lack of actual smut, but I don't want this fic to be taken down =( The song that was sung was "Somebody's Heartbreak" by Hunter Hayes, and the song mentioned was "Storm Warning" also by Hunter Hayes. Please review and leave your suggestions, thoughts, or both. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! = )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to everyone who takes to time to read my story and show your appreciation in some way, whether it's a review (which make my day, like seriously I love reading them), a favorite, a like, or a mix of the three. Enjoy! = )**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine = (**_

Fuck. My head is killing me. I feel like I'm dyi- "Oh shit," I exclaim as I roll out of bed and rush into my bathroom. I barely make it to my toilet before I hurl everywhere. After about three minutes of straight puking I'm able to pull away from the toilet and breathe.

"Fuck I slept with someone" I groan out as it finally registers that I'm not wearing any clothes. I sit there for about twenty more minutes, throwing up and trying to figure out who I had slept with.

When I'm finally able to leave my bathroom, I pull a pair of boxers on before climbing back into my bed. As I'm fixing to fall back to sleep a sudden onslaught of memories overcome me and I sit up in bed quickly, looking around my room. I then bolt out of my room and search my house for any sign of Quinn.

"Fuck!" I shout, punching my front door when I don't find her in the house and see her car gone. I don't stop at one punch though. I keep hitting the door over and over again while guilt, remorse, and self-hatred rush through me. I'm a fucking idiot. I never should have drank as much as I did. Her first time never should of happened that way. I'm-

"Stop," Santana orders me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the door. She forces me into a chair in the kitchen and I place my head in my hands and try to keep from breaking down. "What happened?" she demands, kneeling down in front of me and taking my bloodied hand to clean it.

I just shake my head in answer, knowing I'll let out a sob if I try and speak, and refuse to let Santana move my other hand from my face once she's finished working on my hurt one. She doesn't give up though and finally manages to pry it away from my face.

"Holy shit, you're crying? Rayden please tell me what happened," she pleads. I open my mouth, to try and explain how much of an idiot asshole douchebag I am, but just as I thought a sob escapes me instead. Santana immediately wraps me up in a hug and we stay like this until I'm able to calm down slightly. She shifts out of my arms and pulls up another chair, setting it directly in front of me.

"I'm a bastard," I mumble out.

"Well I'm glad you finally agree with me, but what exactly made you come to this conclusion?" she tries to joke. I make no effort to acknowledge what she says, not even a quirk of an eyebrow, and she immediately becomes serious again. "Seriously Ray. Talk to me please."

"You're going to hate me," I say with a humorless laugh, remembering what she told me after the first time Quinn and I met.

"You know I won't. Now what the hell happened? Did something happen with Quinn?"

"I slept with her," I tell her so quietly that I'm not sure if she hears me. She does.

"You did what now?" she asks, and I can't tell if she's impressed or pissed.

"Quinn and I ended up sleeping together last night," I say again, tears filling my eyes once more. I feel like such a prick, and it's made worse by the fact that I'm not used to feeling these things, especially because of a girl.

"Seriously?" she asks, and at my nod she takes a couple of deep breaths. "So you slept with my best friend while drunk. Nice going idiot," she says. I can tell she's pissed and I hang my head in guilt and shame. I hear her sigh. "It'll be ok Rayden."

"But it's won't though!" I say, voice raised slightly as I lift my head.

"Why the hell not?" she asks me.

"Cause Santi! She cheated on her boyfriend because of me. Even though I can't stand the ass he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. And the worst thing is that I took something in a drunken hook up that shouldn't have been taken! She didn't deserve to have her virginity taken from her like that. It should have been special and with someone she loved. Sure as hell not like that. And now she hates me. I mean she left before I even woke up and I won't be surprised if she avoids me from now on. That very slim chance to be with the _one_ girl I've ever had any romantic feelings for is gone now. Over. Done. Never coming back. It-"

"Stop," Santana orders me again, placing her hand over my mouth to shut me up. "I understand you feel like a dick for what happened, but you need to understand that it was just as much her fault as it was yours. Should it have happened? No. But nothing is going to change the fact that it did, so the best thing to do now is move on. I'm pretty positive she doesn't hate you, and while she may try and avoid you, don't ler her."

"What do you mean don't let her?" I ask curiously. I still feel like shit but talking about this with my sister is making me feel better.

"You've been hella persistent so far, just keep it up. Let her know that you're not going anywhere. With Q, she feels like the only thing she has is her looks, and that causes her to be _insanely_ insecure. She always has guys chasing her and trying to get into her pants, and with a guy with a rep like yours, I'm sure she's thinking that this is the end of you wanting her now."

"But it's never been about sex," I say indignantly.

"I know that Ray, but she doesn't. And if you let her avoid you and give up now, then that's what she's going to think happened. She's going to think that all of your efforts were for sex, and now that it's happened you're done with her."

"That's ridiculous," I say.

"Is it though? I mean if this was any other girl who you hooked up with, virgin or not, would you have cared? Would you be feeling any of these emotions at all?"

"No," I answer honestly.

"Exactly. Quinn's not used to being the girl that someone fights for. Hell the only reason Finnept's even with her in the first place is because she's hot and popular. She's never had a guy want her for just her. They only want her for her looks. Exactly how you are with every other girl but Quinn. It's hard for her to believe she's actually wanted for the real her, and not the her she lets everyone see."

"You're right. And I'm not giving up on her. I'm not in love with her yet, but I know I will be eventually and that's something I never thought would happen. Like ever. I'm going to show her that I want her for the real her, the one I've been getting to know over the last two weeks, the one that I've come to adore, and that I'm not giving up without a fight," I say, a new determination seeded within me.

"Fuck bro that party was insane," Noah says as he walks into the kitchen, one hand holding his head. "Um...did I interrupt something?" he asks awkwardly.

"Na, you didn't, and yeah it was crazy," I tell him, a genuine smile spreading across my face.

"Buck up Puckerman, be a man, not a pussy," Santana tells him as he winces at the volume of my voice.

"Fuck off Satan," he mumbles as he walks over to the cabinet we keep our medicine in and pulls out some aspirin.

* * *

I've been trying to get Quinn to talk to me for over two weeks now, but it's not working. Even though she won't talk to me I haven't given up, and I don't plan to. I've been leaving little random gifts in her locker, like her favorite flowers and chocolates, and other small things like that. I've been wanting to sing to her again, but I haven't found the perfect song yet.

"Quinn!" I call out as I see her at her locker on friday. I see Finn glaring at me from the other end of the hallway before looking longingly back at Quinn. She broke up with him the day after my party, which I'm ecstatic about.

Quinn looks up from her locker, and when she sees it's me she shuts it and walks quickly into the girls bathroom. Tired of being avoided I follow her, and once I see that the bathroom's empty besides us I lock the door.

"What do you want Rayden?" she sighs out tiredly.

"I want you to stop avoiding me and talk to me," I say, studying her appearance. She looks flawless to anyone who doesn't take the time to really look, but her eyes are tired and sad, and she had bags under them.

"We don't have anything to talk about," she tells me in her HBIC voice.

"The hell we don't. I like you Quinn. Not because you're hot _or_ because you're popular. I like you for the nerdy girl I know you are. I love that you like comics. I love that you love to read. I love how smart you are. I love how you are constantly surprising me, and how you keep me on my toes. I absolutely _love_ your eyes and how easy I can read you through them. There's really to many things that I love about you to list unless we want to be here all day. I _like _you Quinn. I like you so much and I know that we have so much potential, so please?" I plead.

"I-I just..." she quickly sweeps past me and out of the bathroom and I don't try to stop her. I walk out of the bathroom dejectedly and skip the rest of the day, knowing that Noah will take the girls home.

* * *

I spend the rest of the weekend finding the perfect song and rehearsing my ass off for monday, and when it finally comes I'm ready. I'm nervous and scared as fuck though.

"Are you ok?" Santana asks me as I walk out of my closet in a pair of white basketball shorts and plain black t-shirt.

"As ok as I can be," I answer her as I slip on my chanclas and we head to my truck. Once we arrive at school we split up, the girls to find Quinn and me to find and sulk with Noah. I go through the day on auto-pilot, avoiding anyone who's not Noah, Santana, Quinn, or Brittany, and before I know it it's time for glee.

"Mr. Shue can I perform please?" I ask as soon as he walks into the room, not even giving him time to greet us.

"Oh. Of course Rayden. The floor's all yours," he says before taking a seat next to a sulking Finn.

"Quinn I don't know what else I can do to let you see how much I want to be with you and this is my last option. It seems like all of my efforts are for naught though, so this is it. I'll always be here waiting for you, if you ever change your mind though. So...this is for you," I tell her with a sad smile before sitting down at the piano.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_  
_(Yeah)_  
_You get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_  
_Wanted_  
_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

As soon as I'm done playing I stand up and leave without waiting for anyone's reaction. I go home and dive into my bed, burying myself under a mound of blankets and wallow in my sadness.

**Please review? Please? I love them lots. The song is called "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. It's an amazing song. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! = )**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here's the new chapter, and I hope that you guys like it.**

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine_**

I'm woken up by someone pounding loudly on my front door, and when I look at my clock I notice that it's still to early for San and Britt to be done with Cheerios, so it's not them. I decide to ignore the banging and rebury myself under my blankets, but the the person outside decides to ring my doorbell as well, so I'm only able to ignore them for about two more minutes before I finally jump out of bed and stomp downstairs.

"What?!" I yell as soon as I open the door with a glare. My glare falters though when I see that it's Quinn on the other side, and before I know what's happening she has me pressed against the wall with the door shut and her lips covering mine.

It takes me a few moments to catch up to what's happening, but once I do I begin to kiss back frantically. When we finally break apart for air I flip our positions and begin to kiss and nip my way down her jaw and to her throat, biting down roughly on her pulse-point. The sounds that she's emitting are turning me on immensely, but once she grinds herself into my half-hard erection it snaps me out of my haze and I pull away from her quickly. She whines and pouts at the loss of contact and it takes all of my self-control to not rush back and pick up where we left off.

"Hello Quinn," I say in as calm of a voice as I can as I'm panting for breath. She's still trying to catch her own breath so she waves shyly at me. It's one of the cutest things I've ever seen her do and I just barely bite back the aww that wants to escape. "So I'm guessing you wanted to talk?" I ask, bringing her eyes back to mine from where why were roaming my body, I'm in just my boxers.

"Y-yeah," she says with a blush. I simply smirk at her before motioning for her to follow me as I head back up to my room. Once there I head over to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweatpants and pull them on before sitting on my bed.

"You can sit you know," I tell her as she stands awkwardly beside the open door. She nods before making her way over to me and sitting down. "So what's up? I mean you-"

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, interrupting me. I just raise my eyebrow and wait for her to continue. "I know I was a bitch for avoiding you and I'm sorry. I was, still am actually, scared. I've never felt this way for a guy before, and I've never had a guy treat me as amazing as you before, and it scares the fuck out of me. Especially when I know that I can lose everything by being with you, but not caring," she says while looking into my eyes. All I see is honesty, fear, and insecurity and it makes my heart melt.

"It's ok you know," I begin, and when she goes to say something I hold up my hand. "It's ok cause I'm just as scared as you are. You know my rep, I've never been a guy who has relationships. Fuckbuddies and friends with benefits? Yeah. But actual monogamous relationships? No. And it's not because I'm a complete asshole or anything, it's because I've never met someone who made me _want_ a relationship. Until I met you anyways. It scared, and scares, the hell out of me, but the feelings I have for you are to strong for me to try and ignore, and I honestly don't want to," I tell her with a small laugh at the end. She's beaming at me, but I can still see the unsureness in her eyes.

"I want to try with you, but..." she trials off.

"Look I wanna be with you so much it hurts, so how about we take things slow? Go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I ask her, my voice and eyes full of hope that I don't even try to hide. She still looks unsure for a moment before she steels herself and nods.

"I'd love to." At hearing this I pull her into a deep kiss before breaking it and standing up. She looks at me in confusion for a moment before laughing loudly. She's laughing because I broke out in my celebratory dance around my room, which looks ridiculous. "You're insane," she tells me as I pull her up and try to get her to dance with me.

"Yeah I know," I reply once I stop dancing and try to catch my breath. "Would you like to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"That sounds nice," she says with a grin and I grab her hand and lead her back downstairs.

"Rayden are you alive!" I hear Santana shout as she opens my front door. I just chuckle quietly, as to not wake Quinn who's fallen asleep on my chest, and wait for San and Britt to find me. They both walk into the living room a few minutes later and the looks on their faces is priceless. Santana looks a mixture between shocked, amused, delighted, and pissed, while Britt just looks excited.

"Yay! You and Quinnie made up!" Britt whisper yells, jumping up and down in excitement.

"When did this happen?" San asks before I can say anything to Britt.

"She came by during Cheerio's practice, and we talked everything out," I explain, looking down at the sleeping girl in adoration.

"Yeah coach was pissed she wasn't in practice," Santi says with a thoughtful look on her face.

"She's probably going to murder me during monday's practice," Quinn groans out sleepily as she stretches and opens her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" she asks me with a sleepy grin, snuggling closer to me.

"Not long. Maybe an hour at most," I tell her with a smile, tightening my arms around her.

"Oh gag. Get a room you two," Santana says, fake gaging. Britt just rolls her eyes and smacks Santana on her arm.

"Have you forgotten that you're in my house Tiny? And also that you and Britt are just as bad?" I ask her with smirk.

"Whatever bitch, we're nothing like you two. You're all mushy, and cute, and shit. Britts and I are hot, nots cute, and I'll cut you if you ever say that again," Santana tells me in her gangsta voice, causing me to laugh so hard that tears start running down my face.

"Oh god. Oh wow. You'll cut me? You'll c-cut me? Ahahaha!" I manage to get out in between gut bursting laughs.

"Shut up puto," Santi tells me before smacking me in the face with a pillow. This just causes me to laugh harder and my sister sits in a chair to pout. Britt plops down in her lap and her pout instantly turns into a grin.

"So everything's good between you two now?" Britt asks as Santana plays with her hair.

"For the most part," Quinn answers with a shrug. "We're going to take things slow, and we're going on a date tomorrow."

"Really? That's awesome! Where?" Britt asks excitedly, bouncing up and down on Santi's lap.

"I actually don't know," Quinn tells her while looking at me for an answer.

"Not telling," I tell her with a grin. She tries to pout but I kiss it away before she can. "I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"But what am I supposed to wear? I have to know where we're going to know what to wear?" she tells me with a smirk. Apparently she thinks that that fool-proof logic's going to get me to tell her.

"Wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful regardless," I tell her with a shrug, and she looks like she either wants to pout or swoon. She picks the latter and I grin in accomplishment.

* * *

"So where are you taking her?" Santana questions from where her and Noah are lounging on my bed later that night. They're watching Saw III while I'm on the internet trying to find ideas for a romantic date. It's not going so well.

"Honestly? I have no clue," I tell her distractedly. Noah lets out a bark of laughter at my answer before screaming like a girl and falling off my bed at a scary part.

"Nice Mr. Hotstuff," I tease him before turning back towards my computer. "What do you guys think about a picnic in the park? We'll be able to see the sunset and look at the stars."

"That actually sounds nice," Santana tells me before laughing at something on the screen.

"You know it kinda worries me that you can laugh at that movie," I tell her as I finally shut my laptop and move over to my bed. I force Noah to move over and lay where he just was. She just waves me off with an "Eh."

* * *

We're all woken up around noon from Brittany diving onto the bed and onto the three of us.

"Hey B," I manage to choke out as my breath comes back. Santana doesn't bother to say anything, she just pulls her girlfriend into a kiss that has me turning away and pushing Noah off the bed for perving on my sister and the girl I consider to be a sister.

"What the hell bro," Noah whines from the floor and I just smirk as I get up and walk into my bathroom.

"Quit perving on my sisters!" I shout as I close the bathroom door.

Britt and Santana are gone once I'm out of the shower, but Noah's still lounging on my bed. I head over to my dresser and pull my boxers on under my towel before I drop it and pull out a pair of black basket-ball shorts from my dresser.

"Where'd Tiny and B go?" I question after I'm dressed

"San got a text from Q freaking out about what to wear for tonight, so they went to help her," Noah tells me, not opening his eyes.

"Huh. Ok, so do you wanna play x-box until I have to get everything ready?" I ask.

"Hellz yeah," he says, jumping up and following me into the game room. We play until around five when I head downstairs to cook and prepare for the date.

**So? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. = )**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I apologize for the late, and short, update but I haven't been in the writing mood as of late. Hopefully this isn't horrible, and I hope you guys review.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

At exactly seven-thirty I'm ringing Quinn's doorbell and waiting nervously for her to open her door. Unfortunately it's not Quinn who opens her door, it's Santana..

"Aww, well don't you look handsome," she mocks me, and I just scowl at her and look down at my outfit. I'm in a plain black long-sleeved button up, stonewashed skinny jeans, my gauges are black, and I'm wearing a pair of my older, but insanely comfortable, black chucks.

"Whatever Tiny, you know I'm hot," I tease back. She says something else, but my focus is now on the goddess who's descending her staircase. She's in a pale purple sundress, an off-white cardigan, and white heels, and she's absolutely beautiful.

"Ow! What the hell Santi," I growl. She punched me in my shoulder, effectively breaking me outta my Quinn induced trance.

"You were ignoring me," she tells me with an evil smirk.

"Uh huh," I mumble as she waves me inside and I stop in front of Quinn. "You look gorgeous," I tell her with a smile.

"Thank you, and you look handsome as well," she says with a blush.

"These are for you," I tell her nervously, handing her a bouquet of Gloxinia's.

"These are beautiful. Thank you. What do they mean?" she asks me with her amazing smile that I love.

"Not saying," I tease her. This causes her to roll her eyes and turn to my sister.

"Hey don't look at me cause I have no clue," she says, holding her hands up defensively.

"Fine," Quinn grumbles with a pout before heading into her kitchen. She comes back out empty handed so I'm assuming she put the flowers in water.

"You ready m'lady?" I ask her, offering her my arm. Her smile's back instantly as she takes my arm, and at her nod I lead her out to my car. I open her door for her, and once she's in and settled I jog over to my side and get in as well, starting the car and quickly pulling out of driveway.

We talk the entire way to the park, and once Quinn sees where we're going she looks to me in confusion. "We're going to the park?"

"Yeah. I, um...I kinda suck at this whole perfect first date thing, and even though I wanted this to be romantic and special for you, I also didn't want to ask for help, so I chose to take you on a picnic, and I know that it's kinda cliché and cheesy, but if you don't like it the i-" I'm cut off abruptly by Quinn's lips and I melt into the kiss. We kiss for a few more moments before she pulls back with a grin that turns into a smirk when she sees the dopey look on my face.

"You were rambling," she offers as an explanation and I nod dumbly, still dazed from the kiss. "Also a picnic sounds amazing and I love clichés."

"You're sure?" I ask, a bit insecure.

"Yes," she reassures me. I smile at her and hop out, immediately rushing to her side to open her door and helping her out. I then grab a picnic basket out of the bed of my truck along with a blanket, grab Quinn's hand, and head towards the pond.

"So I asked San what your favorite foods were, and she told me Macaroni and Cheese, Bacon, and Chocolate Chip cookies, so that's what I made for tonight," I tell her as I start pulling the food from the basket once we're seated.

"That's incredibly sweet Ray. Thank you," she tells me, smiling her amazing smile again.

"There's no need to thank me. Your beautiful smile is thanks enough," I tell her with a grin.

"You're a charmer, aren't you?" she asks me playfully with a blush.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I feign innocence while passing her a plate of food.

It's been a week since our first date, and since then I've taken her on two more. I'm currently waiting in front of her locker with a tray of coffee and another bouquet of flowers, this time red, white, and pink carnations. I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend today and I'm nervous as fuck, and the nerves only increase as Quinn comes into sight, Santana and Brittany on either side of her. Ah how I love the Unholy Trinity.

I quickly hide the flowers behind my back and smile widely at Quinn when she finally catches sight of me. She immediately beams back and now my hearts pounding erratically in my chest. Damn it's insane how much I like this girl.

"Hey Ray," she greets me as she reaches her locker. Instead of saying anything back I just lean in and peck her on the lips. It turns into something longer then a quick peck and we only break apart because of San's gagging. I glare at her, causing Quinn to giggle, and wordlessly hold the tray of coffee out to them.

"Thanks bro."

"Thank you Ray-Ray."

"Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome," I tell them all before pulling the bouquet of flowers from behind my back and holding them out to Quinn. I hear and "Aww" from Santana and Britt, San obviously mocking me, and Quinn gasp slightly before she takes them and smells them.

"Thank you, but why?" she asks curiously, still admiring the flowers.

"Cause you're magnificent and deserve them. I was also wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask nervously, barely holding back the urge to ramble. She looks at me in shock for a moment before launching herself into my arms and pulling me into a mind-blowing kiss.

"Wow," I say, slightly dazed, once we finally break apart. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes baby," she tells me with a huge smile and a playful roll of her eyes. I just beam at her and pull her into another intense kiss, only breaking apart this time because of Santana grabbing onto my letterman and pulling me backwards.

"What the hell Tiny?"

"It's time to go to class loverboy, now come on," she demands, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my girlfriend. Wow that's awesome to think.

"We share the same first period," I tell her, breaking out of her hold.

"Yeah I know," she tells me with a smirk as Quinn and Britt catch up to us.

"Then why...?" I trail off.

"Cause it's fun to bug you. Later bro," she tells me before linking pinkies with Britt and walking in the opposite direction. I just roll my eyes and grab Quinn's books with my free hand. She links our arms and grins at me as we walk towards our first class.

"Are you guys excited for the game tonight?" Tina asks as we're all seated and waiting for glee to start.

"Hell yeah!" Noah exclaims before holding out his fist to me for a fist bump. I quickly bump it before turning my attention back to Tina.

"I am as well, but I'm also a bit worried. While we've won both of our games so far, the team we're playing today's amazing," I say, tightening my hold around Quinn as she lays her head on my shoulder. I see Finn glaring at us from the drums and I simply smirk at him.

"We've got this dude," Sam says from beside Tina, Kurt tucked into his side.

"Oh I know we do, after all I'm on the team," I joke. "But seriously I know we can win, but we can't underestimate them."

"That's the same with ev-"

"Ok guys!" Mr Shue says with a hand clap as he walks in the door, effectively cutting Mike off. I scowl at him for a moment before completely tuning him out and thinking about Quinn.

"Rayden can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Shue asks at the end of class. We don't have an after school rehearsal because of the game today.

"Um...Sure Mr. Shue," I say hesitantly, not knowing what this is going to be about. I nod slightly at Quinn's questioning gaze and she goes outside to wait with the others. "What's up?"

"I noticed that you weren't really into the class today, and I was just wondering if you were ok?" he asks me in concern. I smile slightly, cause even though he's a horrible spanish teacher he's still a good teacher.

"I'm fine Mr. Shue. I'm just kinda worried about the game tonight," I explain. He studies me for a moment, to make sure I'm not lying I guess, before nodding.

"I'm sure you guys are going to do great," he tells me before clapping me on the shoulder and walking into his office. I walk out of the room to see Quinn, Noah, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Mike all waiting for me.

"You guys didn't have to wait," I tell them with a grin.

"Eh, we wanted to," Noah says with a smile before we all walk towards the locker rooms to get ready for tonight.

"Good luck," Quinn tells me before pulling me into a kiss.

"Thanks babe," I say with a grin before pecking her lips one more time and heading into the locker room.

"This is it bro," Noah says as we line up for what's going to be the last play of the game. I look up at the clock and see that there's only fifteen seconds left and I know that nothing can go wrong because we need a touchdown to win and we're on our own forty-five.

"We've got this," I tell him as I wait patiently for the snap. I hear all of the cheers from the stands before I take a deep breath and block them out as I hear the snap.

Sam switches the ball into his other hand before faking the throw, making the defense look around for the ball, and by the time they realize that it wasn't thrown I'm already on their thirty yard line, with Noah and Mike helping the others block for me. I'm able to dodge the couple that manage to get through the blocks up until I reach the five yard line. There's a guy grinning at me just before the goal line and I think quickly. As the guy rushes me I pick up speed, confusing him, and as he drops down to hit me I jump. I place my foot on his shoulder and push off, propelling me further into the air, and just to show off I do a front flip. I land in the endzone and finally tune back into the sounds of the game, which almost deafen me because the fans are cheering so loud.

I'm immediately tackled into a hug by Mike, followed by Noah and Sam, before the entire team surrounds me and I'm lifted into the air. Once I'm finally set down I quickly make my way to the sidelines, and my girlfriend. I take off my helmet and drop it on the ground as Quinn throws herself into my arms and I pull her into a kiss. Once we pull apart I pull Tana and Britt into a hug as well and we all celebrate the win for a while longer before we all go our separate to change and get cleaned up.

Noah wanted to have a party to celebrate, but instead Tina, Mike, Sam, Kurt, Britt, San, Quinn, Noah, and I all ended up at my house watching movies and playing games. It was fun and so much better then a party would have been.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review? They give me motivation and inspiration. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok so here's a a bit of a longer chapter to apologize for the long update wait. Real Life sucks, so...yeah. Please leave your thoughts in a review and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, although I wish it was.**_

It's been a few weeks since the game where I made the kick-ass touchdown and we've won all of the other games since. I'm currently laying on my bed, Quinn resting on my chest, as we, including Noah, Tana, Britts, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Kurt, watch Pretty Little Liars. Noah and the other guys teased me for liking it, but after I made them watch it they won't miss an episode.

"So what do you guys wanna do on friday?" Noah questions during a commercial break. We have a bye week, which means no game. I look down at Quinn for an answer, cause I'm doing whatever she wants to. Yeah I know I'm whipped, but I _really_ don't care.

"It's up to you mi hermosa," I whisper against her lips before I peck them quickly and pull back for an answer.

"The fair's in town," Britt pipes up from the end of my bed where she and Tiny are laying. Santana looks back at Quinn and I, as if to say 'I dare you to say no'. I just raise my brow at her before once again looking to my girl.

"That actually sounds really fun B," Quinn says with a childish grin. I'm happy she's smiling like that again, cause for the last week she's been upset about something but won't tell me what. It's killing me to know that there's something wrong with my girl, and knowing there's no way to help cause she won't let me.

"It really does," I say and I hear the others voice their agreements. Britt's smile is huge as we all turn our attention back to the tv as the show resumes.

* * *

"So do you know what's been up with Q for the last week?" Santana asks from my bed on friday morning. I sigh at the question and continue to look through my insanely vast wardrobe. When I showed Kurt how many clothes and accessories I owned he almost fainted, and then he asked if I was sure I wasn't gay.

"I really don't know San and it's worrying me. I mean she seems fine most of the time, but her eyes are telling me a different story all together," I say as I walk out in a pair of dark stonewashed skinny jeans and a purple and black long-sleeved v-neck. I walk over to my dresser and am done changing out my gauges to purple and my tongue ring to black before Santana finally speaks.

"I know," she tells me in a whisper and I can hear the worry and concern in her voice. I walk over to my bed and place my socks down before enveloping her in a bear hug.

"It'll be ok pequeño. We'll figure something out, I promise," I whisper into her hair. I give the top of her head a quick kiss before I pull away and finished getting dressed in my black combat boots and leather jacket. "C'mon Tiny, school awaits."

"Oh joy," she mutters sarcastically as she gets up from my bed and walks towards me. "Also I love you Ray, but if you ever tell anyone how I am around you and the our family I wills endz you. You gots me?"

"I gots you," I mock her with a laugh. That laugh soon turns into an indignant "Hey!" as she punches me in the arm. Hard. Damn, who knew baby sis knew how to hit?

"Don't laugh at me bastard," she tells me with a scowl.

Once we, meaning San, Britt, and I, arrive at school we immediately head towards Quinn's locker. I'm holding her usual coffee and a stuffed lamb, which San mocked me for tremendously. It's whatever, cause she's as whipped as I am anyway and I'll get her back later.

I scowl as I approach Quinn's locker and see Finn talking to her. It instantly becomes a smirk when I see the irritated look gracing her face, and once she sees me behind the giant she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"So...I was thinking about dinner tonight? Maybe Breadstix?" Finn asks and I clench my jaw in anger at the question. I thought this dude was done hitting on my girl? Bastard.

"Um...why are you asking me about your dinner tonight?" Quinn asks in mock confusion. I can see the ghost of a smirk on her face, and when I look over to San I see her smirking as well.

"Wait, what? No I wasn't...well I kinda was, but..." Finn stumbles to answer but Quinn cuts him off.

"No," she tells him shaprly.

"No? No what?" he asks in confusion. He scratches the back of his head and I can just imagine the constipated look on his face.

"She means that she doesn't want to go to dinner with you and your puffy custard filled nipples," Santana snarks, causing Finn to turn around abruptly and scowl.

"What do you want Satan?"

"Oh Finnocence, you wound me," she mocks, pacing a hand over her heart. I snicker, which causes him to glare at me instead.

"Don't glare at me Grawp. You're lucky that I'm not beating your ass for hitting on my girl," I tell him with my own glare, which in my opinion is way scarier then his will ever be.

"What? I didn't touch her," he tells me in panic and, surprise surprise, confusion. I hear Santana laugh behind me and I roll my eyes.

"Not that way you idiot, but if you _ever_ laid a hand on her I would, as my evil- I mean lovely- sister would say, go _all_ Lima Heights on your giant ass. I meant that you're flirting with her."

"It's a free country," he tries to say back casually with a small shrug, but I see the barely hidden fear.

"That it is Grawp, that it is," I mock him before finally stepping around him and heading for Quinn. "Hey gorgeous," I say with a grin as I hand her the coffee and the lamb.

"Hey back cutie, and _oh my god!_ He's so cute!" she squeals before pulling me into a kiss. Once we break apart I wrap my arms around Quinn in a hug with a stupid grin on my face that I hide in the crook of her neck.

"Get a room," Santana tells us while fake gagging and I just flip her off.

"C'mon San, I want to take a shower," Britt says and I grimace. I so didn't wanna hear that. I bring my head from the crook of Quinn's neck to see her grinning like the Cheshire cat. Once they're out of site Quinn pulls away from me and says the most dreaded words of any relationship.

"After school we need to talk." I instantly panic.

"What? Why? You're not breaking up with me are you? Whatever I did I'm really sorry-"

"Rayde-"

"I'll do anything to make up whatever I did, I promise-"

"Calm dow-"

"Please please please don't leave me. I know I sound like a pussy right now but I love you an-"

"Ray!- Wait, what?" she asks in shock.

"Um...huh?" I ask back. I feel the heat on my face and ears and I'm _so_ grateful for my tan complexion, cause I know if I were the same skintone as Quinn I'd be red as a tomato.

"Don't play dumb Ray," she demands, and me being the whipped man I am I rush to explain myself.

"Yes I said I love you, and I mean it, but please don't think you have to say anything back. I wasn't planning on telling you for a while because I know it's really early on in our relationship and I was going to wait until a later date and I definitely wasn't planning on blurting it out in our school's hallway but I was and am pleading my case for you not to break up with me although now that it think about it since-"

I'm finally silenced by Quinn pressing her lips to mine and forcefully shoving her tongue into my mouth. I let out a quiet moan and wrap my arms around her, pressing her into the lockers and molding our bodies together.

"Don't make me set the hose on you two," Coach Sylvester threatens as she passes us by and we immediately jump apart.

"You're adorable when you ramble," Quinn says with a shy grin. "And I'm not going to break up with you I swear. We just have some things we need to discuss later. Also? I kinda love you too," she tells me with a wink before pecking my lips once more and walking towards our first class. She also puts an extra swing in her hips and I stare for a few moments in shock before shaking myself out of it and running to catch up to her.

"Dude? Seriously? What's up?" Sam asks me after the third time I ignore him in fourth.

"I'm worried as fuck," I whisper to him after making sure nobody else was listening in. We have Jewfro in the same class.

"Why?" Sam questions in confusion.

"Quinn wants to talk," I say, giving him a small and sad smile. He immediately understands and places his hand on my arm in comfort.

"Did she say what about?" he asks while scooting his desk closer.

"No, but she did say she wasn't breaking up with me," I say as I lean my head closer and drop my voice lower when I notice JBI eying the both of us.

"Then that's good bro...Right?"

"I don't know, and that's what has me freaking out. I mean what else can be that serious that she tells me 'we need to talk', besides a breakup?"

"Honestly I can't tell ya. I'm sorry, but I'm sure it'll be ok," Sam tells me, giving my arm a quick squeeze before retracting his.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day, and I get Noah to drive the girls home so I can take Quinn and head straight to her house. We talk, sing to the radio, and hold hands like every other time she's in my truck, which I find a tad bit comforting.

"Ok, so what's up?" I ask her once we make it her room. I'm trying to play it cool, but I'm hella nervous and my voice betrays me. Quinn locks our eyes and just stares for a few moments before pulling me into a kiss that's hard to decipher, cause there's so many different emotions in it. There's fear, love, sadness, guilt, worry, anxiety, a smidgen of happiness, and more fear.

"Um...wow," I mutter once she finally breaks the kiss. I don't know what to think after that but it's definitely nothing good. My chest tightens in fear and I open my mouth to ask what's wrong again, but she blurts something out before I get the chance. "C-come again?" I ask as I stagger back and drop heavily onto her bed.

"I said that I'm...that I'm pregnant," she whispers out again, her voice thick with emotion. I see the tears swimming in her eyes, and even though I want to cry also, or you know maybe faint, she comes first. Always. So I force myself onto unsteady legs and quickly pull her into a hug. Once she's in my arms the floodgate opens and she begins sobbing into my chest.

"Shh mi hermosa, shh. It's gonna be ok angel I promise. Shh..." I coo into her ear as I gently lower us to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she sobs out and I quickly pull away and tilt her face up with my hand.

"Listen to me Quinn and I'm dead serious when I say this._ You_ have nothing to be sorry for. If anything _I'm_ sorry bonita. This is both of our faults, but nine times out of ten it's the males responsibility to provide the protection, especially in his own home . This is _both_ of our faults. Not just yours, and not just mine. _Both_ baby. Ok?" I tell her seriously. I see something change in her eyes before she gives me the ghost of a smile and reburies her head in my chest.

Holy fuck. Holy shit fuck. Holy fucking shit fuck. I'm not ready to be a dad. Oh god. Oh man. My dads and mom are going to kill me. And fuck Quinn's parents are going to kill her. Fuck they might even disown her. Son of a bitch. Oh my god what if she decides to get an abortion?

"Please tell me you're not getting an abortion?" I blurt out in fear as soon as the thought crosses my mind.

"Honestly?" she asks me, and my chest tightens again. "I thought about it, but the thought of killing my child, even if I am only 16 and too young, made me sick to my stomach," she says, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh thank you Jesus," I exhale in relief.

"You're Jewish," she points out in amusement and I smirk.

"Actually ma'am I'm sorta both. I know it's conflicting but...yeah. My Daddy's Catholic, as well as my Mami, and my Papi's Jewish," I explain with a grin.

"Wow, I didn't know that. What else don't I know about you?" she asks. I smile a soft smile at her as I stand up and help her up as well. I then lead her over to her bed and climb in, opening my arms for her. She immediately snuggles into my chest.

"My Papi's not fully Jewish but he's close, he's actually a quarter German as well. I know, " I say as Quinn gives me a wtf look, "And my Mami's Puerto Rican, as you already know. So that makes me a partially German, Jewish, Puerto Rican. Oh yeah, and you know my Daddy's black also," I tell her with a laugh and she chuckles along with me.

"I'm scared Ray," she mumbles into my chest, hiding her face from me. I'm not having that, so I gently move her head to face me and give her a sad smile.

"I am too bonita, but I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here every step of the way. And I know how your parents are, and I don't mean to be pessimistic, but if they end up kicking you out or trying to force you into something you don't want to do when they find out, you have a home with me and my fathers. I love you bonita," I whisper to her. I then lean down and connect our lips in a tender kiss.

"Love you too," she breaths out before reconnecting our lips.

* * *

**To Tiny: I'm headed your way. Is B still there?**

** From Tiny: No she had 2 go hm, fam vis frm outta twn. **I roll my eyes at her text speak, which I despise.

** To Tiny: I despise your text speak. Be there in a few.**

** From Tiny: I knw & b safe.**

"So what happened?" Santana asks as soon as I enter her room after saying hello to the rest of my family. Tears immediately spring to my eyes and I collapse onto her bed with my head in my hands. "Fuck did she break up with you?" she questions in concern, sitting beside me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"No," I mumble into my hands. When I don't say anything else she gets impatient and smacks me on my back.

"Well? What the hell happened?"

"She's pregnant Santi," I choke out into my hands. I feel her hand stop it's movements on my back and wait for the inevitable blow-up. In 5...4...3...2...

"What?! Are you fucking serious?! Rayden how could you both be so estúpido?" she yells, but before I can explain myself she goes on a spanglish rant that I only half listen to.

"Are you done?" I ask once she finally calms down a bit. She ends up slapping me in the back of my head a good five times before she takes a deep breath and sits back beside me.

"Explain," she orders with a glare and I rush to begin while rubbing the back of my, now pounding, head.

"The party. That's the only time we slept together and we were both so shitfaced. I know it's not an excuse Tiny, I _know_, but that's what happened."

"What are you two going to do?"

"She has a doctor's appointment on monday afternoon to make sure she really is and find out how far along she is. We're going to keep this a secret as long as possible and then deal with things as they come."

"You do know that even if you two ignore this it won't go away right?" she questions sceptically.

"Yes we know. We're not doing that San, we're just trying to keep it between a select few for the time being. Quinn's terrified of her parents reactions, as am I to be honest, and I'm not ready to see the disappointment in Mami's and my dad's faces," I explain, tears silently running down my cheeks again at the thought of disappointing my parents.

"It'll be ok Yosh," she mutters as she wraps me in a hug. "Although you do know that Mami's going to kill you right?" she asks with a laugh. I just nod slowly, already preparing myself for my death.

**Please review. I hope this chapter wasn't to bad, and for the people who might not like where this story is going...sorry but it's been planned this way since the beginning. Once again please review, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! = )**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the baby in Quinn's belly.**_

On saturday afternoon I'm being woken up by Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Santana's the one who does the actual waking though, seeing as she's the only one who pushes me out of my warm bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

"What the hell Satan?" I mumble out with a pout. I sit up slowly while rubbing my eyes, and when my eyes land on Quinn my pout vanishes to be replaced by a huge grin. "Hey sexy. Come here often?" I joke with her, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh. She goes to reply, sporting a grin of her own, but Satan- I mean Santana- interrupts her.

"No. We're hungry so go get your midget ass in the shower and lets go."

"Hey! I'm taller then you!" I exclaim in annoyance as I stand up from the floor.

"Yeah I know but you're short as fuck for a dude. Now move, move, move!" she chants while clapping her hands. I just flip her off before giving Quinn a quick kiss and heading into my bathroom.

When I walk out of my bathroom Santana's once again trying to hack into my laptop while Britt and Quinn are lounging on my bed and channel surfing. I just smirk at Santana's spangish curses as she's denied access. Again. For the umpteenth time.

"Give it up Tiny, you're never getting in it," I say as I walk into my closet.

"Fuck you," she mutters out distractedly and I laugh.

"Baby can you not take forever please? I really am hungry," Quinn calls out from her spot on my bed and I frown.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier and I would've just showered later bonita?" I question in concern. Now that she's pregnant she needs to eat as soon as she becomes hungry, not wait until it's convenient.

"Because it's not like I'm starving Ray, I'm just hungry," she answers soothingly. I guess she picked up on the concern in my voice.

"If you're sure," I say uncertainly as I walk out of my closet in a pair of black sweats and a red long-sleeved v-neck. I throw my leather jacket on, along with my black combat boots, before helping Quinn off my bed and pulling her into a proper hello kiss.

"I am, and hello to you too," she replies breathlessly. I just give her a grin before helping her into her coat and heading downstairs.

* * *

"I will never understand your obsession with this place San," I tell her as I pull into the parking lot of Breadstix.

"This place is the bomb bitch," is all she says as she hops out of my truck and heads towards the entrance.

"I guess," I mumble as I follow her after taking Quinn's hand. "How're you feeling?" I ask as we walk into the restaurant. Quinn told me about the morning sickness she's been experiencing and I feel horrible because there's nothing I can do to help her.

"I'm fine at the moment, but whoever made up the term morning sickness is a damn liar. I've been getting it all day, not just in the mornings," she tells me with a pout. I quickly kiss it away and follow the waitress to our table.

"What can I get you today?" the waitress, whos name tag reads Aly, asks looking at me and only me. I groan in my head at the look she's giving me and sneak a peek at Quinn. She's looking at the menu so she hasn't noticed yet. Thank Moses.

"Sweet tea please," I say, subtly shaking my head no when our eyes meet. She just raises her eyebrow challengingly and smirks at me. I groan silently again in frustration and let out a breath when she finally leaves our table.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Quinn asks me as she finally looks up from the menu.

"I do not. Why?" I question.

"Because the shrimp primavera sounds good, but then so does the chicken parmesan," she tells me with a sheepish smile.

"You're right, both of them do sound pretty good. How about you get the shrimp and I'll get the chicken, then we'll share?" I ask, knowing that was what she was wanting.

"That sounds awesome," she tells me with a small smile before pulling me into a kiss as Aly comes back with our drinks and breadsicks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks after clearing her throat loudly. Quinn pulls away with a smirk before ordering our food, and once she's finished she pulls me into another kiss.

"Ok Q you've claimed your territory, she's gone now," Santana says once Aly leaves.

"So you _did_ see her flirting with me," I say in comprehension.

"Of course I did. I'm Quinn Fabray, I don't miss anything," she tells me with another smirk. I roll my eyes at her as I sit back in the booth and strike up conversation.

* * *

"You do know that we can just go to a movie or something tonight right? I mean you won't be able to ride anything and I don't want you to be bored," I say to Quinn as I walk out of my closet dressed the same as earlier, but instead of black sweats I'm wearing gray skinny jeans.

"I know but we promised Britt and the group. Plus I won't be bored cause you'll be with me right?" she asks slyly as I put in my red tongue ring and gauges, and don my gray and red NY snapback.

"Of course babe," I say as we walk out of my room and to my truck.

"I also have a craving for some carny food," she tells me with an excited grin as we head towards Santana's.

As we meet the others in the parking lot to the carnival I feel like I'm surrounded by little kids. Noah and Sam are bouncing up and down in excitement, their eyes locked on the rides, Kurt, Tina, and Brittany are all talking a mile a minute and keep pointing the the direction of the rides, and Santana and Mike are trying to user everyone towards the entrance.

Once we finally make it inside we all head towards the first ride. It looks like a ferris wheel, but as it spins the little compartment you're in flips as well. As everyone waits in line they look at us in question. Well everyone except Santana.

"Are you not riding?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Na Quinn hasn't been feeling to great and we don't want to chance it," I tell them from my spot behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh ok. Well I hope you're feeling up to riding a few later," he tells us as they get ready to load. Quinn and I just nod our thanks, and once the ride starts with them on it she turns in my arms.

"Why didn't you ride with them?" she asks me after burying her head in my neck to block out the wind.

"Because I'm not leaving you alone," I tell her with a shrug. I kiss the top of her head and we stand there in comfortable silence and wait for our friends.

On their third ride Quinn and I break apart from the group to go and satisfy her food cravings. We end up getting two huge corn dogs, two funnel cakes, two baskets of fry, and two large lemonades. I didn't want her to feel bad by eating all of her food alone so I get everything she gets as well. After I pay for our food we find a table to sit and eat at, and around thirty minutes later our friends finally join us.

"This was an awesome idea," Mike says as he sits beside Quinn. "Are you still feeling bad?"

"Not really, but I don't want to chance getting on any rides," Quinn tells him as I get up to throw our trash away.

"Bummer," Sam mutters before digging into his own corn dog that he just bought. Quinn and I smile at him for a moment before laughing at the look on Kurt's face as he watches his boyfriend eat.

* * *

Monday sneaks up on me quickly and I'm in my room panicking about the doctors appointment later today. I'm on my tenth(?) lap of my room when my door opens and Santana and Britt walk in, and I spare them a quick glance, never halting my pacing.

"Quit," Santana orders me as she stands in my way. I just scowl at her, and when she doesn't move I stalk off towards my closet to finally get dressed. "Look, if you're stressing this much about this appointment think of how bad Q is right now. You need to calm the fuck down, so you can calm your girl down. A bunch of stress isn't good for the baby."

This causes me to stop riffling through my shirts like a mad man and take a deep breath. My sister's right, which is kinda scary. Stress isn't good for the baby, and if Quinn sees me freaking out then she's going to freak out even more then she already is. I take another couple of deep breaths before finally pulling on a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee, a yellow long-sleeved dress shirt, and a black vest.

I walk out of my closet and pull on my combat boots before changing my tongue ring to black, my gauges to yellow, throwing on my leather jacket, and styling my hair. Once I'm finally ready I meet Santana and Britt downstairs before heading to the Lima Bean.

"I'm actually excited for you Ray. I can't wait to be an aunt," Britt says as we're waiting for Santana to order our coffee, and hot chocolate for Quinn.

"Yeah?" I question with a small smile.

"Yeah. You and Q are gonna make rockin' parents," she tells me, nodding her head. Santana smiles fondly at her for a moment before stepping up and placing our orders.

"Thanks B, that means a lot," I tell her with complete sincerity.

"San thinks you'll be awesome parents too. She's also really excited to be an aunt, but she won't tell anyone but me that," she whispers into my ear as Santana walks over to us with the drinks. I just smirk and wink at Britt before we grab our coffees and head to school.

"Is that coffee?" Quinn asks excitedly as she sees us walking towards her. I just give her a sad smile and shake my head no. She pouts at me and I lean in to kiss it off.

"Sorry bonita, but no coffee for you," I whisper as I pull away and hand her, her drink. She gives me a defeated, but thankful, smile as she takes it and takes a drink.

"Thank you San," she calls out down the hall where S and B are at their lockers. Santana justs gives her a thumbs up as she continues her conversation with Britt. "Oh! I almost forgot," she says in excitement, while turning to face me again.

"What?" I question with my own excitement. I love seeing her happy, and anytime she's happy or excited I can't but be so as well.

"I finally looked up what bonita meant last night, and oh my god you are _so sweet_!" She pulls me into a pretty hot kiss once she's done talking, and when she finally breaks it I try and follow her lips for more. I break out of my trance at her giggle and blush slightly. Thank Moses for dark skin.

"Eh...it's not sweet. It's just me stating the obvious," I tell her with a grin, the blush now fading from my cheeks.

"It's still sweet, so thank you," she tells me. She then pulls me into another kiss before we head to my locker and then our first class.

* * *

After school I'm almost to Quinn's locker when I see Hudson arguing with my girl from down the hall. She's facing me and her face is red with anger, it's kinda scary. But also insanely sexy. Damn. Anyways I pick up my pace and place my finger over my lips to keep Quinn quiet when she notices me coming up behind the doofus.

"He's using you Quinn," Finn tells her in his 'I'm always right' voice.

"How so Finn? Please tell me how?" Quinn questions in annoyance and with a roll of her eyes. I give her a wtf expression and she smiles slightly.

"Because he's gay! He's using you as a beard," Finn says, throwing up his arms like it's obvious to everyone but Quinn. At hearing his brilliant explanation I raise a brow in disbelief. Well ok then. At my expression and Finn's ridiculous theory Quinn bursts into laughter. "Why are you laughing?" he whines out.

"Cause you're an idiot Grawp," I finally say as I walk around him to Quinn. I pull her into my arms and settle behind her before kissing her cheek.

"Fuck you," he spits out at me with a glare. I just raise another brow and smirk.

"Why are you so obsessed with _my_ girlfriend Hudson? Why not just move on like any non-idiot would do?" I question with curiosity.

"Because you took her from me! She was mine," he semi-yells.

"Excuse me? Rayden didn't _take me_ from anyone. I'm my own person, not a piece of property," Quinn growls out and Finn takes a step back at her expression.

I hear him mutter, "Scary Quinn," before speaking louder. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that we were together and happy before he came along and ruined it."

"No, we weren't happy together. We were using eachother for popularity. Why can't you just let me be happy Finn? Why are you constantly trying to get me back when the only reason you liked me in the first place was my looks and my popularity?" Quinn questions. Her body's tense so I begin to rub soothing circles on her stomach to try and calm her down.

"That's the only reason Berry's with you!" he shouts in annoyance, and he's also flustered, probably at being caught. I freeze at his insinuations and try and step away from Quinn, but she grabs my arms firmly to keep me in place.

"How dare you?" I growl out. I'm fucking beyond pissed now and either he needs to leave or we do, otherwise I'm going to kill this fool. "You're a fucking moron if you think that I need Quinn for popularity like you do. I don't want to be popular. I want to be me, and if I'm popular for that then so be it. If I'm not, then once again, so be it. I'm not a pussy that has to hide behind a girl for protection, I protect the girl, whether they need it or not. Also I don't care about Quinn's looks, I care about her personality. Looks aren't the only thing that matter Hudson."

"What a crock of shit," Finn says and once again I try to get out of Quinn's hold. Once again she doesn't let me, going as far as crossing her arms to make me hold her even tighter.

"Leave Finn. Glee's fixing to start and you don't want to disappoint Mr. Shue by being late do you?" Quinn tells him. He looks torn for a few seconds before glaring at us and finally leaving.

"Off to the doctor then?" I ask with fake enthusiasm. Quinn just sighs and nods, taking my hand and leading the way to the parking lot.

**Please review? Please. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So thanks to everyone who leaves reviews and alerts. Love you lots. Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, cause if it were Finchel would've been over a LONG time ago, and Brittana and Faberry would rein. **_

"What do you guys have planned for San's birthday tomorrow?" Quinn asks as we wait in the waiting room of the Dr.'s office for her to be called back. I can tell she's nervous, if the death grip she has on my hand is any indication.

"Nothing really. We're just having a family dinner at Breadstix. I know Britt's invited, so I think you should come as well," I tell her as I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I wasn't invited," she whispers out sadly and I silently berate myself for not inviting her earlier. I'm an idiot.

"You were. Tiny left it up to me to invite you, but with everything that's been going on I completely forgot. I'm sorry," I say as I wrap her in my arms. I hate when she's sad.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?" she asks suspiciously.

"No, I promise I'm not. If you want you can text San and see," I tell her quickly because she looks like she's fixing to start crying.

"I will," she tells me with a sniffle and my heartbreaks at hearing it. A few seconds later she has a reply from San and she's laughing. That's good. I guess. You never really know when it comes to San.

"Whacha laughin at bonita?" I ask hesitantly. Instead of answering me she hands me her phone.

**To San: Am I invited to your dinner tomorrow night?**

** From San: Of course you are. Didn't my idiot of a brother tell you? If not then I can go all Lima Heights on him for you.**

"Well that's pleasant," I mutter dryly as I hand her the phone back.

"Aww...don't worry baby. I wouldn't let her hurt you," Quinn coos before giving me a quick kiss. I smile happily now that she's not upset anymore and watch as she continues to text Santana.

"Quinn Fabray?" a nurse calls from the doorway leading back to the rooms. Quinn and I stand and I wrap my arm around her waist, mainly for comfort but also cause she's a little shaky.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie. Just remember that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. Ok?" I whisper in her ear to try and calm her. She gives me a thankful smile and a quick peck before we stop in front of a scale.

"Ok Quinn if you can just hop on here really quickly," the nurse tells her. She hands me her purse and then steps on the scale. Once she sees the weight on the scale she pouts, and as soon as she steps off of it I kiss the pout away. The nurse leads us to a room and goes about doing all of the necessary things for the Dr. "The Dr. will be with you shortly," the nurse tells us before leaving the room.

We sit in silence until the Dr. comes in, and once they do I scowl. It's a dude, and he's actually really good looking. Quinn sees the look on my face and gives me an amused smirk before turning to the Dr.

"Hello Quinn," the Dr. says as he sits on his little rolling stool and rolls in front of her on the bed.

"Hey Dr. Adams," Quinn greets with a bright smile and my scowl deepens.

"And who's this?" Dr. Adams asks as he turns to me and holds out his hand.

"Rayden Berry. Quinn's boyfriend and the father," I tell him as I shake his hand, hard. I can see the amusement in his eyes as he turns back to Quinn, and I scowl again.

"Nice to meet you Rayden. Now Quinn, are you sure you're pregnant or do we need to do a test?"

"Well I took around 10 home tests and they were all positive. I've also been experiencing morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, and having to pee constantly."

"Hmm...alright well that sounds pretty accurate, but I still need a blood sample to make sure that the baby's growing right. Then after that we'll come back here and I'll do a sonogram. I have to warn you though that it's not the belly one," Dr. Adams says and Quinn grimaces.

I go with Quinn as she gets her blood drawn, but I make sure to never look at the needle, cause I hate them with a passion. Afterwards we go back to the room and Quinn changes into a hospital gown to make the sonogram easier. Dr. Adams does an exam first to make sure everything's going ok, which I fume silently about, before rolling over to a machine and rolling it back towards us.

"Alright Quinn I'm sorry but this isn't going to be very pleasant," the Dr. says as he lubes up a wand thing. I grimace along with Quinn this time and hold in a pained gasp as the Dr. inserts it. Wow that looks disturbing. After a few moments of him staring at the screen he turns to us and points. "That there is your baby," he says and I follow his finger to see a little blob.

It doesn't really look like a baby, but I can see a definite head. Dr. Adams keeps talking and explaining, but I tune him out and just stare. There's an overwhelming amount of emotions swirling within me at the moment. There's fear, excitement, worry, happiness, and a whole bunch of unnameable ones, but the most noticeable and overwhelming is love. Love for this little bean that's growing inside of Quinn, and love for Quinn who's carrying my child. Who knew I would ever experience feelings like this before? Not me, that's for damn sure.

"Rayden are you ok son?" Daddy asks as I walk into the house in a daze. After the appointment I took Quinn to dinner and then dropped her off at home. We decided that when we tell her family that I'm going to be there to make sure nothing happens with her father, and that she wants to be around when I tell my family as well.

"Huh? Oh yeah dad I'm fine," I say as I walk into the kitchen and grab a water. I give him and Papi a quick hug before heading upstairs to turn in for the night.

* * *

"So how'd the appointment go yesterday?" Santana asks as I walk out of my closet dressed in gray skinny jeans, a blue long-sleeved v-neck, my combat boots, and my leather jacket. I change my tongue ring to blue, along with my gauges, and then go and lay next to her on my bed.

"It was amazing. I mean I never knew I could love something so much with just one look," I say, staring at my ceiling. "I mean I almost cried just seeing the ultrasound, I don't know what's going to happen when we hear the heartbeat next week."

"You're already going back in a week? Is everything ok?" she questions worriedly.

"No, yeah everything's fine. It's just that since we went in at 7 weeks, we have to go back next week for the 8 week check-up. Then after that we'll start going once a month until it's closer to her due date," I explain quickly to reassure her.

"So when are you telling Mami and your dads?" she asks and I heave out a sigh.

"Soon, but not until your birthday and Halloween are over. Speaking of your birthday, happy birthday," I tell her, finally looking away from my ceiling and towards her.

"Thank you. So now that I'm finally sixteen, are you going to let me drive your truck?" she questions with a smirk. I just laugh as I get up from the bed and head downstairs. That ridiculous question doesn't even warrant an answer.

"Hey baby," I say as I wrap my arms around Quinn from behind. She relaxes back into my embrace, but for some reason I feel as if something's wrong. "Q is everything ok?" she just shakes her head before turning in my arms and burying her head in my neck.

She begins sobbing and I freak out, so I wrap my arms tighter around her and walk her into an empty classroom. I sit down in the teacher's chair and pull her into my lap and just hold her for a few minutes. Finally she calms down and I gently lift her face up and lock our eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, a thousand and two different emotions rushing through me.

"Finn..." she mutters. Rage joins the other emotions at the mention of his name, and what she says next has me out of my seat and rushing off to find the neanderthal. "Ray! Rayden wait! Stop!" I hear Quinn yell down the hall but I don't listen.

I spot Finn talking to a bunch of guys on the football team, and as soon as I reach them I lunge for him. I almost reach him, but before I do I'm tackled away from him and held back.

"You son of bitch! Wait until I get a hold of you! I swear Hudson you're going to wish you were never born!" I scream as I fight whoever's holding me, trying to get loose. The look on Finn's face is priceless. He's scared shitless and it looks like he's fixing to piss himself.

"Ok Berry, you just keep believing that," he sneers to save face with the guys.

"If you ever come near Quinn again I will bury you," I threaten in a calmer tone of voice. I've stopped struggling but I'm in no way calm. If the people holding me let me go now I'd beat the living hell out of him. They seem to know that since their grips never loosen.

"Don't know what you're talking about Berry," Finn tries to say in a calm voice, but I can see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm know you're a fucking idiot Hudson, but you're also too stupid to play stupid," I growl.

"Oh I'm the stupid one huh? At least I'm not the one dating a whore. That bastard of a child's probably not even yours," he tells me with an evil smirk, that quickly becomes a scream of fear and pain as I punch him in his nose. The people who were restraining me, who I now realize was Noah and Santana, let me loose as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

I rear back and throw another punch to his jaw before kicking him in the ribs. Once he doubles over in pain I bring my knee into his face, not caring where it hit, and then jump on top of him as he falls to the ground. I'm surprised I haven't been stopped yet but I'm happy I haven't.

"Hey! Hey cut it out!" I hear Mr. Shue yelling from down the hall. I land one more punch to his eye before standing and turning to face the teacher. As soon as I turn around I feel a splitting pain in my head and then everything goes black.

"Oww..." I groan out as I begin to wake up. I try and open my eyes, only to immediately shut them again because of the piercing light stabbing my corneas. I blink quickly a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the light before managing to open them and keep them open. I look around the room I'm in, which looks to be the nurse's office.

"Hey, you're awake," I hear Quinn's voice say from my right. I turn my head and grin when I see her standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I say, frowning slightly as what happened comes back to me. "What happened after I got off of Finn?"

"Johanson helped him off the ground, and as soon as he was standing he grabbed some kid's textbook and hit you across the back of the head with it. He ended up passing out right after you," she tells me, pointing to a curtain on my left. When I look over I recognize Finn's long ass legs and shoes hanging motionless from the bed. Serves the bastard right.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean a textbook? Seriously? And suckerpunching me? He's such a pussy," I say as Quinn comes and sits on the edge of my bed.

"You scared the living hell out of me," she growls out, finally letting the anger I saw storming in her eyes out. She punches me multiple times in my shoulder and I let her.

"I'm sorry bonita, it's just...nobody gets to hurt you in anyway and get away with it," I tell her with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah well I'm still pissed at you, cause he could've really hurt you. I mean he's a fucking _giant_ and you're only like two inches taller then me," she tells me with a glare.

"Hey! Height doesn't matter it's about your fighting skill, and I have plenty of that," I pout. She kisses my pout away, and once she pulls away I whine at the loss of contact.

"You dads and mom are talking to Figgins right now," she tells me and I bury my head in her chest.

"I'm so fucked," I whine out. She strokes my hair gently with a chuckle, and I'm about to say more but Noah and Santana walk into the room.

"Mami and your dads are pissed," she informs me with a smirk. I just pout and bury my head further into Quinn's chest.

"I figured they would be," I say back as I turn my head to face her. "Do you know how bad it is?"

"Um...I'd say about a five at you and a ten at Hudson, but they don't know anything about Jr., so..." she trails off. Noah looks confused at the word Jr. and looks between the three of us for a few seconds. He takes in the way I'm resting my hand protectively on Quinn's stomach, stroking it gently, and suddenly his face lights up.

"No way!" he exclaims, giddiness and disbelief in his tone and on his face.

"Yup," I tell him with a nod and popping the p.

"I was wondering what the fuck Finn was talking about when he said what he did. Damn dude that's fucked up."

"I know, which is why I fucked him up. You don't even know what he did earlier though. I swear I wanted, and still want, to kill his dumbass," I growl out.

"Mami sent us in here to bring you out if you were awake," Santana tells me with a smirk. I frown, tighten my grip on Quinn, and shake my head no.

"Stop being a pussy Ray," Santana tells me and I glare at her. She'd be acting the same way if it was her in my position. Quinn rolls her eyes at the both of us and stands up, causing me to pout again.

I stand up slowly, and Santana has to steady me as the room spins slightly. "I'm sorry about this interfering with your birthday Tiny," I say as she helps me walk into the hallway and towards the principals office.

"It's ok. I mean I got a good show, that's not over yet," she tells me with a smirk and I scowl.

Once we reach the principals office we make our was inside and Santana helps me sit down next to Mami. I shrink away at her gaze, but relax when Quinn plops herself in my lap.

"Mr. Berry I was just discussing your punishment with your parents, along with Finn's," Mr. Figgins tells me in a bored tone of voice.

"Look I'm not sorry that I did what I did," I tell them with a shrug, and Finn's mom, along with my parents, glare at me. "Do you even know why I did what I did?" I ask in anger and frustration.

"We were told that Finn called Quinn a horrible name and then you attacked him," Mrs. Hummel says angrily. I let out a humorless laugh before looking towards Noah and Santana.

"Thanks for not telling them," I say and receive nods in return. "Look Finn found out something that Quinn doesn't want people to know about her yet, and he used it to threaten her. He told her that if she didn't break up with me and get back with him, where she belongs, that he was going to go to her parents and then spread it around the entire school," I tell them with a growl at the end. Just repeating it makes me want to beat him all over again. "Then he started saying horrible things about Quinn and I couldn't take it anymore."

"What did he have on Quinn?" Mami asks in anger and curiosity. Quinn and I exchange a look before I look over to my parents with a sigh.

"I'd rather not say here, but we will tell you as soon as we get home," I tell them with a small smile.

"Well this changes things slightly, because if Finn was trying to blackmail Quinn here then we can turn him into the police," Daddy says, looking pointedly at Carol. I'm guessing she was talking about pressing charges against me.

"How about we leave the police out of this matter period?" Burt says. He gets a reluctant nod from Carol and the rest of the adults and then Figgins speaks again.

"I'm suspending you for a week Mr. Berry, and Mr. Hudson for three days," he says in his classic bored tone. Once everyone agrees with him we all leave his office and head to the parking lot.

"Santana mija we'll see you after school," Mami tells her while looking pointedly back at the school. San tries to pout but Mami just shakes her head and Santana heads back into the school, grumbling the entire way.

"Just in case I don't make it out of this alive, I love you and baby," I say dramatically to Quinn as we head over to my house.

"I love you too, as does our child," she tells me with a nervous smile.

Once I pull into my driveway I take a deep breath before turning the truck off and facing Quinn. I kiss her deeply for a few moments and take another deep breath once it's over. "Lets do this."

**Hopefully this chapter was up to par. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! = )**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: You guys are amazing for giving me 100 reviews. I thank you sososososo much. Also a big thank you for everyone who reads and also alerts.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mines**_

"Baby? We have to get out of the truck," Quinn tells me in a semi-amused voice.

"I know, I'm just...terrified," I mutter, looking forlornly towards my front door.

"I'm scared to sweetie but just think, it'll be out there and we can show them the sonograms and be all proud parent like," she tells me, taking my hand. I squeeze gently before taking another deep breath and getting out of the truck.

I rush around to Quinn's side to open her door, then I take her hand and lead her into my house. I stop just inside the door to take off my shoes, and then slowly, seriously like at a snails pace, I walk into the living room to face the firing squad.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Daddy says as we walk into the room. He then points to the couch, with two water bottles sitting on the coffee table. Quinn and I quickly sit down and stay silent, waiting for the questioning to begin.

"Quinn what exactly did Finn threaten you with?" Mami asks after about a minute of silence. I reach over and grab her hand, knowing she needs the support, and needing some myself.

"Well you see Mami-"

"I asked Quinn, Rayden Alejandro, _not_ you," Mami snaps. I quickly snap my mouth shut and hold in a pained gasp as Quinn's grip tightens exponentially. Knowing how scared Quinn is, I try again.

"It has to do with me to Mami," I say, hoping that she'll let me speak. I think Daddy realizes what it is cause he sits down heavily and places his head in his hands.

"Leroy? Are you ok?" Papi questions quickly in concern.

"Please, please, _please_, tell me it's not what I'm thinking right now?" Daddy pleads, his head still in his hands. I look down in shame, knowing that I'm fixing to get the same reaction from my Papi and Mami, and Quinn wraps me in her arms to try and comfort me.

"What? Leroy do you know what it is?" Papi questions in confusion.

"Tell us _now_," Mami demands.

"IgotQuinnpregnant," I rush out quickly. Papi and Mami just give me a pointed look, so I take a deep breath and say it again, this time slower and clearer. "I...I um, I got Quinn...pr-pregnant."

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in, but once it does Papi sits down like Daddy did and Mami starts ranting in spanish. I wrap my arms around Quinn and just listen to my Mami speak.

"What's she saying?" Quinn whispers nervously into my ear.

"How could I have been so irresponsible, they gave me the sex talk for a reason, I'm just a kid so how am I going to take care of one myself, and random things thrown in between," I whisper back, tears beginning to silently fall down my face.

"Ray, just go to your room for now please?" Daddy asks over Mami's rant. I stand up on shaky legs and after helping Quinn up, take her hand and lead her upstairs.

"I'm so so sorry Ray," Quinn says as soon as I shut my door. My eyes widen at that and when I turn to look at her she has tears running down her face. I cradle her face and gently wipe her tears away with my thumbs before pulling her into a loving kiss.

"What did I tell you when you first told me about the baby?" I whisper, my eyes locked with hers.

"I know but-"

"No Quinn. No buts. It's not your fault and everything _will_ be ok. I know my parents and while they may be freaking out now, once they calm down everything is going to be fine," I tell her as I lead her to my bed and lay down. I pull her halfway onto me and we just lay there in silence, taking comfort in eachother's arms.

* * *

I wake up slowly, pulling Quinn tighter against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and just enjoy having her so close to me for the moment, no parents or problems, just us. But I know that I have to deal with my parents sooner or later, so I gently extract myself from Quinn's grip and get out of the bed. I kiss her forehead gently before grabbing the ultrasound pictures and quietly leaving the room.

When I walk into the kitchen I see my parents talking quietly while drinking coffee. They immediately stop talking when they notice me, and instead of trying to start a conversation I grab a cup and pour myself some coffee.

"Look I know you're disappointed in me and you have every right to be, but Quinn's keeping the baby and we're talking about raising him or her," I say as I sit down.

"We're not disappointed in _you_ Rayden, we're disappointed in your actions," Papi says.

"And it's a good thing that you're taking responsibility for said actions, and for that we're proud of you," Mami tells me. "But don't think we're not pissed at you, cause we really _really _are, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Exactly, so we're going to stand behind you and Quinn, no matter what you decide. I also know Russell Fabray, and he's not a very pleasant man, so if Quinn needs a place to stay after her parents find out then she's always welcome here," Daddy tells me.

"Thank you," Quinn says quietly from where she's standing in the doorway. I immediately open my arms for her and she snuggles into my lap. "Would you like to see the ultrasound?" Quinn asks them shyly.

"Yes!" Mami and Papi squeal in excitement. This causes Quinn to grin and Daddy and I to laugh. I pull the picture from my front pocket and place it on the table.

"Ohh! Look Leroy," Papi sighs as he looks at the little bean in the photo.

"I see. How far along are you?" Daddy questions. Mami and Papi look away from the picture and towards us expectantly.

"I'll be 8 weeks on monday. I have a doctors appointment and we get to hear the heartbeat," Quinn tells them while I just sit silently and stare. She's glowing, and she's never looked more beautiful. So I tell her.

"You're beautiful mi amor" I whisper into her ear. She turns to me with a grin and gives me a quick kiss before turning back to talking about the baby.

* * *

"So you're not dead, which means that it went ok?" Santana asks as she walks into my room. I'm sitting on my bed, laptop on my lap, looking through parenting websites.

"Not at first," I tell her as she sits beside me as looks at my screen. "At first they freaked out, but after a few hours they calmed down, and we talked."

"Man that's harsh."

"It actually went a lot better then I expected," I tell her with a shrug as I shut my laptop and stand up. "You look beautiful by the way," I add on as I walk into my closet. She's in a deep red dress that stops mid-thigh and has a semi deep v-neck. She's also in some fucking humongous red heels.

"Thanks," she says distractedly and I roll my eyes. Her and my damn laptop.

After I'm dressed, in gray skinny jeans, a green long-sleeved button-up, a gray vest, and green chucks, I walk out of my closet to see Santana _still_ trying to hack into my computer. That girl really needs to admit defeat. I just laugh at her as I change my gauges to green and then walk downstairs.

"You look...wow," I say stupidly as Quinn walks out of her house. I open her door for her before running to my side and hopping in.

"I don't see how I look wow, but thank you," she tells me with a blush. She's in a light yellow sundress with a dark green cardigan. It makes the green in her eyes pop.

"You do...trust me. You look beautiful," I say quickly. I don't want her ever thinking she's less then stunning at all times.

"Thank you," she says again, this time her blush reaching her neck and ears.

"So are you ready to get your stix on?" I ask.

"You sounded exactly like Santana," she tells me with a laugh.

"Maybe that's what I was going for," I say with a fake pout. She awws at my pout and leans over to pinch my cheeks. I quickly shake my head out of her hold and my pout deepens. She just laughs harder.

"Bout time. What took so damn long? I'm ready to get my stix on," Santana says as we walk into the restaurant. Quinn and I share a look before we burst into laughter, causing everyone to look at us as if we're crazy.

Instead of asking, Santana just shakes her head and has a waitress lead the way to our table. Once we all sit down, I recognize the waitress to be the same one from last time and internally groan.

"What can I get you all to drink?" she asks. She only looks at me as she takes my drink order, but she winks at me as she leaves the table.

"That chick's persistent," Britt says once she's out of earshot.

"What? Who are you talking about Brittany?" Papi asks.

"Our waitress. The last time we were here she was constantly hitting on Ray, even after Q staked her claim to him," Britt tells everyone. The adults look to Quinn and I in curiosity and disapproval.

"She just kissed me," I tell them, rolling my eyes. They continue to stare at us so I decide to change the subject.

"So San, how was the rest of the day?"

"It was ok. Everyone was talking about how you kicked Finn's ass and about how he suckerpunched you. Shue pis- made me angry though," she answers, stopping herself mid swear at the look on Mami's and RJ's faces.

"Well that's not really new, but what happened this time?" Quinn asks, her head resting on my shoulder.

"He was trying to diss on Rayden. He was pis-mad at the fact that his golden boy got suspended along with Ray, and that Ray only got a week," she tells us, anger shining in her eyes.

"It's ok San. He doesn't know the entire story, and even when he finds out he still might take Hudson's side, but it's all good," I say just as our drinks arrive. The waitress keeps sneaking glances at me as we order, but I completely ignore her and focus on Quinn until it's my turn. As soon as I'm done ordering I turn back to Quinn, and Quinn smirks evilly at the girl over my shoulder. God I love her.

* * *

It's now monday and I'm getting ready to go and pick Quinn up from school for her appointment. I'm practically vibrating I'm so excited. I look at the time before rushing downstairs and to my truck.

"Hey sexy," Quinn says as she enters my truck.

"I think you're thinking of some else, but thanks anyway," I tell her with a grin. I pull her into a kiss, and once we break apart I start the truck. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. Finn tried to talk to me again, but everyone was able to keep him away," she tells me, and although my anger tries to rise I push it back down. Our friends handled it and today's a happy day.

"Good, I'm glad our friends are looking out for you since I can't."

"They are. Oh and practice was pretty brutal."

"Babe I thought you were quitting?" I ask in annoyance and concern.

"I will Ray, but...I don't know, it's hard. I'm not ready for the questions that are gonna come afterwards," she tells me softly. I glance at her briefly, and seeing that she's upset I try and sooth her.

"It's ok bonita. I'm just worried about the baby, but if you feel like you're not ready to quit then I trust you. I know you'd never do anything to hurt our little one," I tell her, resting my hand on her stomach for a moment before grabbing her hand. She sends me a small smile, which I see out of the corner of my eye, and once I park she pulls me into a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Quinn Fabray?" the nurse calls. We both stand up and head into the back with her, and once again I'm handed Quinn's purse as she steps onto the scale.

"I can't believe we get to hear the heartbeat today," Quinn squeals excitedly once the nurse leaves the room. Instead of sitting on the bed she's sitting on my lap, which I do not mind in the least.

"I know, I'm excited too," I whisper in her ear before kissing behind it. This causes Quinn to moan slightly and shiver, which I beam at.

"Behave," she hisses. I just tighten my hold on her and start stroking her stomach slowly in response. She relaxes into my embrace and we sit in comfortable silence until the Dr. comes in.

"Hey guys. Quinn I'm going to need you to hop on up here please," Dr. Adams says, patting the bed. Quinn reluctantly leaves my lap and jumps on the bed. "So how have you been feeling Quinn?"

"Same as last time. Morning sickness, always needing to pee, and a huge appetite," Quinn tells him with a shrug.

"Everything seems normal then? No spotting or bleeding? Cramps?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. How about we just cut to the chase and hear the heartbeat then?" Quinn and I nod enthusiastically at that and I go and stand beside Quinn like last time. Dr. Adams pulls out a black thing from a drawer and Quinn grasps my hand in excitement.

"Lift your shirt please Quinn." Quinn complies immediately and Dr. Adams gels her stomach up, which she jumps at, before sliding the thing across her stomach. Almost at once the room is filled with one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard and I tear up.

I lean down and kiss Quinn passionately for a few seconds before pulling back and beaming in excitement. She matches my beam and we turn back to Dr. Adams, only to see a confused look on his face.

"Dr. Adams?" I question hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" he answers distractedly, still listening intently to the heartbeat.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, fearing the answer. Instead of answering though, he rolls towards the ultrasound machine and pulls it over to Quinn.

**Hmm...I wonder what's going on. Leave some reviews and I'll tell ya, you should take some guesses though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Again a big thanks for the 100 reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I apologize for the chapter being so short, but I'm kinda going through a pretty rough writers block at the moment. Despite the length I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

"Dr. Adams?" I question more forcefully as Quinn squeezes my hand in fear.

"Yes?" he asks distractedly as he sets the machine up and begins to run the wand over Quinn's stomach.

"Is everything ok?" I ask again, my patience almost non-existent by now. He stops the wand on Quinn's stomach and studies the screen for a few moments before looking towards us both with a grin.

"That it is."

"You're sure?" Quinn questions, not quite believing him after the last few minutes.

"I'm positive Quinn. You guys have a little surprise in store for you though," he tells us with a chuckle.

"And that is?" I ask, pretty fed up with the dude at the moment. I don't like not knowing things.

"Well if you'll look at the screen you'll see an extra little blob right...there," he tells us, pointing at the screen. Quinn and I follow his finger and my throat dries up at what he's implying.

"Is that...does that...is...is..." I try and speak, but I can't seem to get anything past the lump in my throat.

"Say hello to your second child," Dr. Adams tells us and my world goes black.

I smell something horrid, and when I open my eyes I see Dr. Adams leaning over me and pulling away a smelling salt, with Quinn holding my hand off to the side.

"Are you ok?" she asks quickly, her other hand running over my body frantically.

"'M fine," I mumble as I sit up slowly. Quinn and Dr. Adams help me and I send them small smiles. "So...twins?"

"Yes sir," Dr. Adams says with a grin and I nod slowly.

"Wow," I mumble as I slowly stand. Once again I'm assisted by Quinn and Dr. Adams, and once I'm standing I pull Quinn into my arms. "How're you?"

"I'm fine. A little in shock, but otherwise fine," she tells me, kissing my neck softly.

"Alright you two, we'll still proceed with Quinn's schedule of once a month, but if anything happens do not hesitate to either call me or head to the hospital. Multiple births are dangerous in their own right, but they're worse in teens. Are you still on the squad Quinn?"

"Yes," she answers, still wrapped in my arms.

"You need to quit as soon as possible," he tells her. I feel her frown against my neck so I pull her tighter against me.

"Ok," she tells him.

"Great. Just keep taking your vitamins and I'll see you both next month."

* * *

"How'd the appointment go?" Papi asks as soon as Quinn and I walk through the front door. Him and daddy are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, and my mouth waters at the scent.

"It...went good," I say lamely as I pull Quinn into the kitchen. "Are you hungry baby?" At her nod I walk over to the fridge and pull out the ingredients to make bacon sandwiches.

"Is everything ok?" Daddy asks.

"Everything's fine, we were just delivered some...interesting news," Quinn answers as I fix our food.

"Interesting how?" Daddy questions in curiosity.

"We're...we're having twins," I answer as I set Quinn's food in front of her. She gives me a grateful peck as we wait for my fathers to comprehend what was just said.

"I did not see that coming," Papi murmurs and Daddy nods in agreement.

"We didn't either. I didn't think twins ran in our family," I say as I sit next to Quinn with my own food.

"They don't," Papi tells me. "They don't even run in your mother's. Do they run in yours Quinn?"

"They could," she tells us with a shrug after swallowing the food that was in her mouth. "My dad doesn't really socialize with his side of the family. He thinks he's to good for them."

"That's not very pleasant," Daddy says with a frown.

"That's my father for you," Quinn tells us with another shrug.

"So we're going to be grandparents to not one, but two babies?" Papi questions, excitement in his eyes.

"Looks like it," I tell him with a small smile.

"This is amazing! Think of all of the little clothes Leroy," he squeals, turning to my Daddy and ranting about baby things. Quinn and I listen to them talk with smiles on our faces.

* * *

"So twins huh?" Santana asks me as I walk out of my closet. I'm dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain red v-neck, my combat boots, and my leather jacket. It's wednesday, which is my first day back from suspension.

"Yup," I answer as I change my gauges and tongue ring to red.

"Is it true that you passed out?" she asks, trying to hold in her laughter. I roll my eyes at her as I walk out of my room and downstairs.

"Yup," I answer again, this time in a bored voice, and listen as she doubles over in laughter.

"Baby, Santana's being mean to me," I whine out as I walk up to Quinn at her locker. Santana's beside me, still snickering from her last joke.

"San be nice," Quinn orders. I grin at Quinn as I wrap her in my arms and place a gentle kiss on her lips. I then turn back to Santana and stick my tongue at her.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I tell her as I take in her attire. She's in a baby blue sundress with a light green cardigan, having quit the squad yesterday afternoon.

"Thank you," she says with a smile before she leans up and kisses me again.

"Welcome back to the hell that is McKinley," Kurt drawls with a grin as he passes us, his hand linked with Sam's.

"Why thank you kind sir," I joke, bowing slightly.

"C'mon babe, lets get to class," Quinn says with a laugh, gripping my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Bye B, bye Satan," I yell behind me as I take Quinn's books from her. I laugh lightly as I see Santana flip me off before I focus my attention back to Quinn. "So do you have any idea of when you want to tell the glee club?"

"I wouldn't mind telling them now, but...I don't know," she sighs out.

"Are you worried about Finn?" I ask gently.

"Sort of. He already knows, but I'm afraid that the reminder will somehow make him go to my parents."

"I swear that I'll kill him if he does that," I say as we take our seats in first.

"I normally would be ok with that, but I really need you _not_ in jail," she tells me with a quiet laugh. I grin slyly as I wink at her, before focusing on the teacher as class starts.

* * *

I'm in the game room with Santana, Brittany, and Noah after school playing COD. There was no football practice for us and the girls decided to skip Cheerios. Quinn had to study for a test at the library and insisted, a.k.a. forced me, to go home. Just before the game ends the doorbell rings and I curse silently. I don't have any deaths and I know as soon as I leave the room people are going to be killing me left and right. I decide the person downstairs can wait a few minutes, but not even thirty seconds later the doorbell rings again, repeatedly.

"Go answer that," Santana demands as I'm setting my controller down.

"Yes your royal highness," I say sarcastically with an eyeroll as I exit the room and head downstairs. "Hey babe," I say with a smile before frowning in confusion. She's insanely pale and looks beyond frightened.. "What's wrong Q?" I ask quickly, pulling her into my arms and rocking her from side to side slowly.

"When I went home I saw Finn's car in my driveway," she mutters out, her voice thick with emotion. "I drove past my house a few times and then came here."

"You don't think...?" I ask, trialing off. I can't finish my sentence cause if it's true I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Quinn just nods into my neck and I'm torn. I'm beyond pissed and want to beat the living hell out of Finn, but at the same time I want nothing more then to shield Quinn from the upcoming drama. I have a bad feeling of what's going to happen and I don't want Quinn going through that. I also feel insanely guilty cause if it weren't for me being an idiot then she never would've gotten pregnant. I'm brought out of my inner turmoil by the ringing of Quinn's phone.

"It's my dad," she whispers fearfully. "Hi daddy," she answers cheerfully. Damn she's a good actor. "Yes sir. No sir. No sir. Yes sir. Ok," she says before hanging up and eying me wearily. "He wants me home so he can talk to me." I give her a sad smile while squeezing her closer to me.

"It'll be ok bonita. I'm not leaving your side, and no matter what happens you're always welcome here," I whisper into her ear before kissing the space just under it gently. "Are you ready?"

"No, but lets get this over with," she mutters as she pulls away from me. I follow her out of the door and help her into my truck before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the lions den. This is _totally_ going to be fun.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review. They help get me motivated. Thanks for reading = )**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So I hope this chapter isn't to bad, and thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and alerted for my last chapter. There are some derogatory words in this chapter, but please believe me when I say I'm not trying to offend anyone. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: Glee's not mine._**

That's Hudson's piece of shit car alright. I tighten my grip on my steering wheel and on Quinn's hand in anger, and Quinn squeezes back just as tightly. I know she's terrified and it breaks my heart, especially since there isn't anything I can do to help. I pull up next to the curb in front of Quinn's house and park, turning my truck off and engulfing us in tense silence. We sit in the silence for a few moments before the buzzing of my phone breaks it. I give Quinn a sad smile before opening my new message.

**From Tiny: Where r u puto?**

** To Tiny: Something came up with Quinn.**

** From Tiny: Is everything ok?**

** To Tiny: Physically yes, but emotionally not so much. I'll tell you everything later ok? Also you may have to bail me out of jail later. Love ya.**

"My dad's glaring at us through the window Ray," Quinn whispers, her voice trembling.

"It'll be ok love. Remember I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna let anything happen to any of you," I say, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She stares at me for a moment before she nods resolutely and closes her eyes. When she opens them again her walls are in place and I shiver slightly. It's always a little unnerving to see my sweet and easy going Quinn turn into the Ice Queen.

"Lets get this over with," she tells me, giving me a sad smile before opening her door. I follow suit and take her hand when we reach the front of my truck. My phone vibrates again and I quickly pull it out to see what Santana said.

**From Tiny: What?! Rayden Alejandro Berry you had better be joking! What have I told you about getting arrested without me?! **I laugh loudly at what she wrote and Quinn raises her sexy eyebrow in question. As an answer I just hand her my phone and let her read what Santana wrote herself. She chuckles quietly before handing me my phone back with a stern look.

"No getting arrested. Clear?" she tells me, her glare firmly in place.

"I'm making no promises," I reply with a defiant expression. Quinn continues to glare at me, and just as I'm fixing to crack and agree I'm saved, or thrown into the pits of hell, it's however you want to look at it.

"Get into this house _now_!" Russell Fabray orders Quinn from the doorway, eyes burning with barely restrained fury. He glares at Quinn, not even sparing me a glance, before turning on his heel and marching back into the house.

"Fuck this is going to go sososososo_so_ _bad_," Quinn whimpers. I pull her into my side and kiss the top of her head for comfort for the both of us. She's terrified and worried and I feel like I'm fixing to explode with all of this pent up rage, guilt, and sadness.

"We've got this," I whisper before pulling away from a reluctant Quinn. I give her three pecks in quick succession and then grab her hand. She grips my hand like it's a lifeline, and who knows it probably is for her at the moment, steels herself again, and then leads me into her house.

The first thing I notice about the Fabray household is that there is no homey feeling. It doesn't have that lived in and relaxing quality that most family homes possess. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I also notice that it's fucking huge. I mean my family has money, but we don't like to flaunt that fact. Now the Fabrays' on the other hand, well you can tell they're filthy rich. You can tell from a single glance at their house, inside and out.

Quinn's hand tightens around mine to the point of pain as we step into the house and shut the front door. I just suck it up and take it like a man, cause I know she needs me to be strong.

"HURRY UP QUINN!" Russell shouts through the house. This causes us to both jump and I growl quietly. Fucking prick.

"Coming Daddy," Quinn says back sweetly, voice slightly raised so he can hear her. I have to say that she's a superb actress. Her voice didn't waver, and to anyone who doesn't know her she looks like everything's fine and dandy. She tugs me in the direction of her father and my stomach begins to twist in worry.

As we walk into the dining room I notice Finn smirking smugly from beside Russell who's at the head of the table, of course. My eyes zero in on Finn and I glare at him so fiercely it causes his smirk to drop slightly and him to shrink back into his seat. I then notice Judy standing behind Russell with one hand on his shoulder and one hand holding a glass of what looks like scotch. Damn I wish I had some scotch too.

"This is a private matter so whoever you are you need to leave," Russell orders me, staring straight at me with a glare. I have to hold back my laughter at his statement, so it takes me a few seconds before I can answer him.

"Not happening," I say. This causes Russell to intensify his glare towards me, which doesn't scare me in the slightest cause I can totally take him, and Judy to gasp in shock.

"Excuse me?" Russell grits out through clenched teeth.

"I said I'm not going anywhere, so lets get this over with shall we?" I say as I pull out the chair furthest from Russell and Finn for Quinn to sit in. Once she takes her seat I sit in the chair beside her and let her take my hand.

"This doesn't concern you boy," Russell spits out and I laugh in disbelief.

"And it concerns the giant?" I ask.

"Seeing as he's the one who brought this to my attention and he's Quinn's boyfriend, then yes it really does," he answers, glaring at me again.

"Finn's not my boyfriend," Quinn tells her father, looking slightly disgusted at the allegation.

"He may not be right now Quinnie, but he's agreed to be again once you get rid of the child," Judy tells her with a small, and pained, smile. I growl again at hearing this and Quinn tightens her hold on my hand to try and calm me.

"What do you mean 'get rid of the child'?" Quinn questions angrily.

"Exactly as it sounds Quinn. You will carry this child to term, and then we'll send you away to have it. We'll tell everyone that it died and then you'll go about life like normal again. You'll become Head Cheerio and date Finn," Russell tells her, looking pleased at his plan.

"The hell you will," I snarl out. The only reason I'm still seated is because Quinn now has her arm wrapped around my waist and she's resting her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's scared that this will actually happen, but I'll be damned.

"And who are you to say otherwise?" Russell questions in annoyance.

"I'm the father!" I yell at him and he stands quickly. If I thought he was pissed before...well I was mistaken.

"You _dare_ show your face here after what you've done to my daughter?" he yells. "Get out of my house. You have no business being here. _Now_!" he shouts when I stay seated.

"The hell I don't! She's carrying my children and the only way you're taking _any _of them away from me is if you pry them from my cold, dead hands," I snarl back, desperately wanting to stand up.

"Why don't you just leave Berry? I mean you have to know when you're not wanted by now," Finn pipes up with an evil grin that confuses me, but when I see Russell start turning a furious red I understand why.

"Berry?! As in those two faggots?!" Russell screams, face surpassing red and hitting purple. I stand now as well after gently prying Quinn off of me.

"If you're referring to the two men who are the most amazing parents a kid could ever ask for, then yes," I tell him, my voice now calm. I'm now passed furious and am at the unknown level of pissed off.

"It's bad enough that you're pregnant to begin with Quinn, but now you're telling me that you're pregnant with a Mexican, Jewish, faggot lovers child? Maybe we should just send you to the abortion clinic," Russell spits out, glaring at Quinn as if she's everything wrong in the world.

"No," Quinn tells him as she stands beside me. She wraps her arm around my waist again and Russell glares at us, face still purple.

"No? What do you mean no?" he demands. Finn's just sitting there with a pout, knowing it's not going the way he wanted it to.

"I am _not_ giving _my babies_ away, and there is no way in hell that I'm getting an abortion," she tells him, HBIC firmly in place. The only thing that gives away her sadness and fear is her shaking hands. I unclench one of my fist and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her snugly into my side. Russell just stares at the two of us for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Then leave," he demands. I feel Quinn slump against me, and when I look down to make sure she's ok I see relief in her eyes.

"Come again?" she asks, sounding hurt. I know that even though she's relieved that nothing's going to happen to the babies, she still doesn't want to be banished from her home. I look over to see Judy with tears in her eyes and looking heartbroken, but once she sees me looking she quickly wipes them away and transforms her face to be indifferent. Well I guess I know where Quinn gets that trait from now.

"Get out of my house. You have thirty minutes," Russell says again before turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen. He sets the microwave timer before going into a room and slamming the door.

"Mom..." Quinn whispers pleadingly and Judy's mask falters slightly.

"Qui-"

"JUDY!" Russell hollers from the room he's in, interrupting whatever Judy was going to say. She plasters her mask back in place before walking into the room with Russell quickly. I look down to Quinn and see silent tears running down her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do I begin leading her to the stairs so we can begin packing her things.

"You had better be gone by the time we come back down, otherwise I'm going to end you," I tell Finn coldly as we start up the stairs. I see his face fill up with fear before I lose sight of him.

Once we make it into Quinn's room, which just screams Quinn, she begins to grab the things she wants to take with her, but her movements are robotic. This worries me so I take a break from shoving clothes into a trashbag to go and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't speak but she does relax and lean back into my embrace.

"Talk to me?" I plead, but she just shakes her head no and pulls away.

"There's not enough time right now," she tells me before going back to packing her books.

* * *

"TIMES UP! NOW LEAVE!" Russell screams up the stairs just seconds as we finish packing everything she wants to take. We walk downstairs, her carrying two trashbags full of clothes and me carrying two duffelbags, two suitcases, and another trashbag full of her things. Once we reach the front door and Quinn's standing safely on the porch I turn to face Russell and Judy.

"And you call yourself a Christian...you're a fucking hypocrite," I tell Russell, eyes locked. I then turn to Judy, "And you call yourself a mother? Pathetic." I see Judy's heartbreak through her eyes, but I don't try to take back what I said.

"Now listen here you little-"

"No! I'm done listening to your shit. Come near Quinn or my kids and I'll bury you," I threaten before turning and walking to the truck. I hear the front door slam shut and look up to make sure Russell isn't going to try anything. I don't see him so I begin loading all of Quinn's things into the bed.

"Quinn?" I hear from the passengers side and I see red.

"I thought I told your ass to be gone by the time we were done?" I growl as I rush to the other side of my truck. Much to my relief Quinn's already in the truck with the door shut, but the window's half way down.

"I wanted to say sorry," he says, looking at Quinn with what I'm assuming is his 'charming' smile.

"You wanted to say...you wanted to say sorry?" I ask in disbelief. I let out a humorless laugh, turning slightly like I'm fixing to walk away, before turning around and popping Finn in his eye as hard as I can. The blow makes him fall on his ass, and the only reason I don't pounce on him is Quinn jumping out of the truck and grabbing the back of my shirt. "How's that for your sorry?" I ask rhetorically before spitting in his direction and helping Quinn back into the truck.

**So there ya go. I hope the everything is up to par, and if not then I's sawy...Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review in the pretty box right below. = )**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you to all of the people who take the time to read my stories, and thanks for all of the reviews and alerts cause they mean alot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but the plot is mines.**_

As soon as I pull into my driveway Noah, Santana, and Brittany are sprinting from the house and surrounding the truck. Britt pulls Quinn's door open and immediately wraps Quinn into her arms. Quinn clings to her and finally breaks down, and Tana and Britt help her inside.

"What the fuck happened?" Noah demands as soon as the girls are out of earshot. I ignore him as I exit my truck and then proceed to punch the hell out of my back door. I block out the pain and imagine it's Hudson's annoying ass face. "Dude! Stop!" Noah shouts as he finally manages to restrain me.

"He fucking told!" I scream. I'm still so fucking pissed. I seriously wish I had done more to Hudson then just popping him in the fucking eye "He fucking told and her dad...fuck man her dad," I trail off, remembering all of the things that Russell said. Noah pulls me into a hug and I struggle at first before sinking into his embrace when he doesn't release me.

"Who told? Finn?" he asks, still not letting up his hold on me. I nod stiffly and feel him tighten his arms around me. "What happened?" He asks again as he finally releases me and takes a few steps back.

"Hudson told her parents about the pregnancy, and her dad...dude her dad said he was going to take them from me. He was going to take the babies away once they were born and then have Q date that...that _thing_ again, and that was before he knew I was the father," I tell him, with tears swimming in my eyes. I clench my fist in anger and to try and reign in my emotions and hiss in pain. I look down at my left hand to see it already swelling and bleeding.

"Before he knew? What happened once he found out?"

"Noah he said that she should get an abortion...he said she should fucking kill my kids because there shouldn't be more people like me in the world," I grit out, fist clenched tightly despite the pain.

"That's fucked up on _so_ many levels bro," Puck tells me as he claps my shoulder. He then steps around me and begins to unload Quinn's things from the bed of my truck. I follow suit and we unload everything in silence.

"Where do you want everything?" Puck asks as we carry everything upstairs. I think for a moment before deciding to leave her things in my room for now.

"Lets just put everything in my room for now, and then let Quinn decide later." He gives me a nod before leading the way into my bedroom where Santana and Brittany are laying on either side of a now sleeping Quinn. "How is she?" I husk out quietly.

"She's pretty upset," Santana whispers as she and Brittany gently remove themselves from my bed.

"I figured," I say back as Noah and I silently place her things down and I walk them all downstairs. "Thank you," I tell them as we stand in front of my front door.

"There's no need for thanks, but no problem," Noah tells me as he opens my door, and after another hug he leaves.

"I'll tell the rents what happened," Santana tells me as she gives me a hug that I return in earnest. Once she releases me Brittany tackles me and I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks. Seriously thank you for helping Quinn," I tell them again as they stand on my porch.

"Quinn's our best friend Ray, of course we're going to help take care of her," Britt tells me, and after another quick round of hugs they hop into Britt's car and I go upstairs to be with Quinn.

* * *

I wake up slowly because of delicate fingers running through my hair and can't stop the quiet moan that escapes my lips at the feeling. I tighten my hold on Quinn and open my eyes blearily with a small smile. When my eyes finally focus I'm greeted with the most beautifully heartbreaking sight I've ever seen in my sixteen years of life. Quinn's gazing out of the window in thought, with red rimmed eyes and a frown on her face. She looks so sad and that's just not right.

I quickly lean in and press the softest and most love filled kiss I can manage to her lips, and revel in the fact that it causes her to quirk her lips into a small, insanely small but still there, smile.

"What was that for?" she questions quietly, voice hoarse from crying.

"Because you're to beautiful to frown," I answer her with a casual shrug and a small smile of my own. This causes her to kiss me again, which I accept eagerly, and when she pulls back she lays her head on my chest.

"Thank you," she murmurs, and I feel it more then hear it.

"There's nothing to thank me for bonita. If anything I should be thanking _you_ for standing up to your dad and keeping our children safe," I mumble into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I will _always_ keep our children safe," she tells me seriously, sitting up to look me in the eye.

"As will I. You three are my main priority. And speaking of priorities, I can both feel _and_ hear your stomach growling, so lets go feed our little monsters," I say as I sit up.

"Bacon?" Quinn questions hopefully as we head downstairs and causing me to chuckle at her adorableness.

"Yes baby I'll make you bacon."

"I'm so sorry hunny," Daddy says as he walks into the kitchen and wraps Quinn up in a bear hug. Papi's right behind him and he looks a cross between furious and devastated. As soon as Daddy releases her Papi takes his place and he begins whispering to her.

"Thank you," she chokes out as they part.

"You're quite welcome dear," Papi tells her as he wipes away her tears. "Your Mami should be here soon," he says turning to me.

"Really? Why?" I question in surprise.

"Because she wants to check up on Quinn and they're staying for dinner," Daddy answers as he starts busying himself around the kitchen, getting things ready to start cooking dinner.

"Quinn sweetie are you wanting to stay in Ray's room, or would you prefer the guest room?" Papi asks as he begins to help Daddy. Quinn snaps her head up from her bacon sandwich in surprise and I have to hold in my laughter.

"You're-you're giving me a choice?" she questions in disbelief.

"Of course we are," Papi tells her like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then Ra-Ray's room please," she tells them with a grin.

"Great, I was wanting to turn the guest room into a nursery anyway," Papi says in excitement.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" I whisper into Quinn's neck that night as we're laying in bed. All throughout the day her mood improved but I can tell that she's still upset over everything that's happened.

"I'm fine," she tells me and even though I can't see her eyes I know she's lying.

"Babe," I say to her in a voice that lets her know I'm not buying it.

"Fine I'm better," she tells me as she pulls my face up to hers. It's too dark to see eachother but I can feel her warm breath on my face as she continues. "I'm still upset that my parents would do something like that to me, but then again I was expecting it, or something similar, so it's not like it was a complete surprise. But you, and your dads, and your mom, and just your family in general have helped me a lot so far in just a day."

"Mmm good," I hum out as I capture her lips in a kiss. We kiss leisurely for a while, and just as I slide my hand under her shirt and start to move up I'm pushed away. "I'm sorry," I apologize immediately, only to notice that Quinn's not even in bed with me anymore. I follow Quinn into the bathroom when I realize why she's in there and I quickly pull her hair back and rub soothing circles on her back as she gets sick.

"I hate you," she pants out when she's finally finished.

"I'm sorry love," I murmur out as I stand to wet a wash cloth with cold water. After I ring it out I kneel in front of her and gently wipe her face. I then help her up and as she brushes her teeth I run downstairs to grab her a bottle of water.

**I know the length isn't as long as normal and for that I apologize, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and I hope you take the time to review. = )**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks to all of you who read this story, and who also take the time to leave me reviews and/or alerts. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

When my alarm goes off at five the next morning I have to force myself out of bed for my morning routine. I reset the alarm for seven before heading into the basement where my gym is located. I'm dead on my feet, not having gone to sleep until three-thirty because of Quinn getting sick, but I've never missed a workout and I don't plan on starting now.

After my vigorous routine of 100 sit-ups and push-ups, paired with running on my treadmill and lifting my weights I drag myself upstairs and hop in the shower. Once I'm done I wash my face, brush my teeth, and forgo shaving, then I head back into my room and pull on a pair of boxers just as the alarm rings again. Perfect timing.

"Mmm no," Quinn whines out when I don't turn it off. I chuckle at her cuteness before climbing in bed beside her.

"Bonita," I singsong into her ear as I hit the off button on the alarm, "It's time to wake up."

"No," Quinn mumbles as she buries herself into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing me tightly.

"Sweetie if you don't wake up now we're going to be late for glee," I whisper into her ear before kissing the space under it softly.

"Don't care," she mutters.

"Well since you don't want to get up, then I might as well go and eat all the bacon," I sigh out dramatically as I start to untangle ourselves and so I can get up.

"You wouldn't dare," she tells me quickly, tightening her grip on me so I can't move.

"Try me," I whisper before capturing her lips in a quick kiss. She kisses me back and as soon as we break apart she pushes me off the bed. "Baby," I whine out from the floor.

"You were preventing me from getting up," she tells me with a smirk. She ruffles my hair as she stands and I pout as she gathers her clothes and heads into the bathroom.

"How's Quinn?" Santana asks from her place on my bed as I walk out of my closet in a pair of regular skinny jeans, a green and yellow long-sleeved v-neck, and my yellow high-top chucks.

"She's better, but I think it's going to take a little longer then a day," I tell her as I put in my yellow gauges and my green tongue ring.

"Talking about me?" Quinn asks with a small smile as she walks out of the bathroom dressed in a white sundress with a light gray cardigan and black flats. Her short hair's tussled and I lick my lips in appreciation as I look her up and down.

"Of course, you're to amazing not to talk about," I tell her with a boyish grin. She rolls her eyes with a fond smile and Santana gags.

"I think I'm getting a cavity just from being around you two," Santana groans as she stands from my bed and heads downstairs.

"Love you too Tana," Quinn calls as she follows her.

* * *

"Alright guys so I was think-Finn what happened to your face?" Mr Shue says as he walks into the choir room, surprisingly on time, and referring to Finn's black eye.

"Nothing that the Pillsbury Dough Boy didn't deserve," Santana snarks with a scowl.

"Santana! Violence is never the answer," Mr. Shue tells her in a disappointed voice and Santana, Noah, and I scoff.

"It is when it involves my girlfriend and kids," I mumble out, just loud enough for Quinn and Santana to hear me.

"Did you say something Rayden?" Mr. Shue questions with an attitude.

"I did. I said it is when Finn's fucking with things that don't concern him," I snap back, not liking his tone.

"It does concern me," Finn says before Shue can answer, finally inserting himself into the conversation like I knew he would. I'm surprised it took him this long though.

"How is _my _girlfriend any of your concern?" I ask, voice rising in annoyance. It seems like this kid really isn't going to quit until I put him in the hospital.

"Because she was mine first!" he screams as he stands.

"She may have been yours first but she's mine now, so back. The. Fuck. _Off_," I tell him as I stand as well and Quinn grabs my hand to keep me in place.

"Yeah she's yours now, but why don't you tell everyone what you did to make sure she never leaves you?" he spits out and I stare at him like he's insane, which I kinda think he is.

"The hell are you on about Finnept?" Santana questions in annoyance.

"Don't act like you don't know Satan. Hell you probably even encouraged him," Finn snarls.

"I _really_ have no idea what nonsense you're spouting, so why don't you make it easier on everyone and fucking tell us already," Santana snaps back, HBIC glare firmly in place. The rest of the club, including Quinn, is looking between us as if they're watching a tennis match.

"You know, I really thought that you would get pregnant before Quinn, Santana, what with how big of a whore you used to be and all," Finn says casually with a smirk, and I lunge for him. Santana does as well but Britt catches her around the waist and begins whispering into her ear.

"Let me go!" I shout to Noah, Sam, and Mike who are holding me back. Finn had stumbled backwards in fright when I lunged and landed on his ass, and I can't help but laugh maliciously at him when the guys still don't release me. "You know Hudson, you talk a big game for such a little _bitch_," I spit out, still struggling. This causes Finn to scramble to his feet and attempt to lunge for me, but Mr. Shue picks this time to finally step in and do his job.

"Enough!" he shouts as he stands between Finn and I, his hand on Finn's chest. "Finn, go cool off," he orders him, and when Finn realizes that Mr. Shue's not going to take his side for once he stalks over to his chair to grab his things. He kicks over his seat and then the chair by the door as he storms out.

"The poor, poor chairs," Kurt says sadly, causing everyone to chuckle and break the mounting tension.

"Is what he said true Quinn?" Mercedes questions once everyone finally sits back down.

"That I'm pregnant, or that Ray did it on purpose to trap me?" she questions tiredly from my shoulder, where her head is now resting.

"Both?" she asks, and Quinn sighs.

"Yes I am pregnant, and no Ray didn't do it purposefully."

"Well I'm sorry that Finn decided to share something so personal with us that wasn't his to share, but if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask," Mr. Shue tells Quinn and I, and after everyone agrees with him he releases us.

* * *

It's been close to a month since Finn outed Quinn's pregnancy in the choir room, and since then the entire school has found out because of coach Sylvester. Everyone knows to keep their mouths shut and not to go anywhere _near_ Quinn with a slushie if they want to live. Since I have the entire football team on my side the hockey team knows their place, and Santana keeps the Cheerios in line easily.

Quinn and I have just left her doctor's appointment and are heading to a friend of my Dads to take care of their five month old twins for a few hours that night. My parents thought it would be a good idea to let Quinn and I get a taste of what's going to come in a few months now that we've decided to keep the babies.

"Have you ever met these people before?" Quinn questions as I park my truck on the curb in front of their house.

"No I haven't, but my dad knows them from the office and they're really good friends," I tell her as I hop out of the truck and grab my guitar from the backseat. I lead her to the front door and before I can knock it opens to reveal a woman in her early thirties.

"Hey you must be Ray and Quinn. I'm Kathy. It's nice to meet you," the woman introduces herself. Quinn and I quickly shake her hand and step inside her house.

"Joey! Quinn and Ray are here," Kathy calls into the house as she shuts the door. She then leads us into the living room where a man is sitting on a couch and rocking one baby while using his foot to bounce another in a bouncer.

"Hey guys," Joey greets us as we walk into the room. "We really appreciate you two doing this for us."

"Yeah we haven't had a night out in ages," Kathy tells us as she grabs the baby from the bouncer. Joey stands and walks over to us, holding out his free hand for us to shake.

"This is Jade," he informs us, nodding to the baby in his hands, "and that's Bella," he nods towards the baby his wife's holding.

"The bottles are already pre-made and in the refrigerator, and they should be ready to eat in about two hours. If they get fussy before then they should calm down with their pacies. Um...diapers and wipes are upstairs in the nursery, along with the powder. Their bedtime is seven-thirty and they normally have no trouble sleeping after their baths. If you have any trouble at all we've left both of our cell numbers, along with Joey's mother's number posted on the fridge. Again thank you so much for this and again don't hesitate to call," Kathy tells us as she and Joey pass the babies to Quinn and I while they grab their things and prepare to leave.

* * *

"Shh sweetie. Please stop crying Bella. It's ok mamas," Quinn coos, trying to quiet the crying baby. She's been crying for about fifteen minutes and Quinn looks like she's going to cry as well as I walk into the nursery with a now freshly bathed Jade.

"What's wrong?" I question as I quickly dress Jade and lay her in her crib with her pacie.

"I don't know Ray. I put her in her crib with her pacie and she just started crying," Quinn tells me with panic in her voice.

"Hey it's alright Q. Let me see her?" I ask, and take the baby. She cries louder once I take her and I immediately hand her back to Quinn. She calms down slightly being with Quinn again, but she doesn't stop crying.

"Should we call Kathy and Joey?" Quinn questions as Jade starts crying as well.

"No...no I have an idea. Wait here," I tell her before I sprint downstairs and grab my guitar. I rush back upstairs and immediately begin strumming the guitar, softly singing along.

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _Quinn recognizes the song and begins to sing along with me.  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As I strum out the last chords of the song, I realize that both of the babies have fallen asleep, and Quinn lets out a sigh of relief as she lays Bella in her crib. We quietly make our way downstairs and collapse on the couch, both smiling like idiots.

"That was an amazing idea baby," Quinn tells me, pecking me on the lips before snuggling into my chest.

"Mmm, thank you love. I've always said that music can solve any problem," I murmur into her hair. "We did good though. I think we've got this."

"Yeah?" Quinn asks, sitting up from her position to look me in the eye.

"Yeah. I know it's not going to be easy but I really think we can handle this, and we'll always have my parents to turn to for advice."

"That's true. I think we can do this to," Quinn tells me, smiling her beautiful smile before laying back in her previous position.

**So I hope you liked the chapter, and the song used was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I have some baby names I'm leaning towards, but I'd also really love to hear your suggestions. I'm not letting on which gender the babies are going to be, so I'd love to hear any of the names you can come up with, no matter the gender. Please leave a review in the little box below, and thank you for reading = ) **


End file.
